Snake Vercetti's Hogwarts
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: Snake Vercetti a eleven year old boy from Liverpool is about to enter into his life at Hogwarts meeting new friends and facing old enemy's
1. Letters from no one

OK so this is my first one but i've read enough to get how this goes.

I don't own any of the harry potter or final fantasy 9 stuff or the names Soubi agatsuma and Ritsuka Aoyagi

I may not own the name Vercetti but i do own Snake Vercetti and i also own Jennie Itou

Review if you hate or like it and if you'd like chapter two will publish it depends ow well this one goes

One last thing the bit's in brackets are the English translation of the German stuff I stashed in

So enjoy:

The hot sun shone down on the messy front gardens of Nelson road and slowly crept up to shine on the brass number eight on the Vercetti's front door. The photographs in their silver frames that lined the hall showed the faces of the happily married couple cutting a large wedding cake. The woman had sapphire blue eyes with long flowing charcoal black hair which fell down to just above her shoulders. The man however was taller he had hazel brown eyes with short black hair in a crew cut, throughout all of the pictures in the hall there showed no indication of a third person living in the house.

Yet asleep in his room was their son Snake, he was having the most wonderful dream he had ever had yet he was awoken from it after the strict voice of his father could be heard through the closed door.

"Zeit aufzuwachen (time to wake up)" he heard him shout through the door in German.

Snake slowly lifted his head from the pillow it was five to six in the morning what kind of father would get their child up at this time. Snake begrudgingly awoke he knew that if he didn't get up now then his father would be back. He got changed into his usual black army uniform and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast, when Snake reached the kitchen he sat down in the chair nearest the door and put his head on the table hoping that he could get back to sleep it was no use.

Snake Vercetti he was a handsome boy like his father he had black hair yet no matter what he did he couldn't keep it in one place and his eyes were a deep brown, Snake wasn't as skinny as many people believed he was he wore a black t-shirt one size to big with black army camouflage trousers.

"Sie benötigen ein Haar zu schneiden (you need a haircut)" His father said as he entered the kitchen ruffling Snake's hair with Snake's mother following behind. Snake's mother was wearing her work clothes and black shoes, she had long flowing charcol black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Sie gaben mir eine letzte Woche (you gave me one last week)" Snake said his voice muffled by the hard wood of the table. Snake's father was a former German drill instructor, Snake's mother however was a nurse in Alder hay children's hospital.

"You should listen to your dad" She said in a thick scouse accent "Never know might get you a girl".

"If I have to get up this early every morning" Snake began raising his head off the table "Then I highly doubt it". Snake's mum shot him a dirty look before flopping a full packet of bacon into the frying pan, Snake stood up to leave but was called back by his father.

"Wo Sie gehend sind? (Where are you going?)" He asked in German, Snake's dad did speak English but he preferred to talk German to teach Snake his German heritage.

"Badezimmer (bathroom)" He said without turning around he left the room and headed back up the stairs towards the bathroom when Snake entered the bathroom he closed the door behind him and locked it, he turned to face the white tiled room and headed over to the sink to run some water on his face to wake him up. He was sick of these early starts everyday was the same he often wondered if there was anyone else out there having a worse time than he was.

"Your breakfast is on the table" His mother said when he returned to the kitchen "Where going out later to get your new uniform from St Johns". Snake sat down sighing he hated school, he was starting a new high school it wasn't like any ordinary school it was a school that people would be sent to if they had been declined by every other school, this had been the case for Snake had been expelled from every other school he had been in.

"Why bother sending me?" Snake asked "They'll just expel me they always do".

"Well if you behave" His mum replied "We wouldn't have to do this if you could learn to behave for more than three weeks". Snake had been expelled for numerous offences, he had been expelled for putting a student into a choke hold his father had taught him, he had broken the arm of someone who had tried to attack him but the most peculiar of them all was he had set fire to the teachers notes just by getting angry. Snake like everyone else was stunned by what he had done for he didn't know how he'd done it, he had explained this to his parents on numerous occasions the only explanation that he could think of that would fit was that it was magic.

Snake was snapped out of his trance by the noise of the letter box opening which signalled the arrival of the post, with out being told Snake got up to get it he walked to the doormat and picked up the letters. There was a post card from his mother's sister who was on holiday in Japan, a brown envelope that was obviously a bill of some kind and a third that shocked Snake slightly for it was made of some form of yellowish parchment and was addressed to him.

He thought that it must be some form of mistake no one knew he lived there his relatives didn't want anything to do with him yet here in his hands as clear as day was a letter addressed to him.

Mr S. Vercetti

The second bedroom on the left

8 Nelson Road

Liverpool

United Kingdom

The address was written in a fancy way made of crimson red ink Snake made his way back still holding the letter he handed the rest to his father and sat down turning the letter over in his hands he noticed a red seal bearing a coat of arms Snake didn't recognize, it appeared to be a lion, a badger, a eagle and a serpent surrounding a large letter 'H'.

"Was ist, dass Sie haben (what is that you have)" Snake's father asked in German Snake tried to hide the letter yet his mother was too fast and pulled it out of his hand when she noticed the seal the colour in her face drained she handed the letter to Snake's father who had the same reaction looking at each other with a look of concern on their faces.

"When your done looking at each other" Snake said "Any chance I could have that back".

"Out" His mother said threw numb lips Snake didn't move.

"Not till I have my letter back" He replied coldly.

"OUT" She yelled grabbing Snake by the collar of his t-shirt and threw him into the hall slamming the kitchen door behind her, Snake placed his ear carefully to the crack in the door with his military trained hearing he could hearing them clearly his father now decided to talk in English.

"This might be for the best" He heard his father saying "Maybe he can learn to control it".

"I know but still" He heard his mother reply "We can't risk it look what happened in school last time".

"Yes I know" His father was saying "He will not be able to use that any more he will get detentions I say we send him".

"Like we have a choice" His mother said he drew back when he heard her footsteps coming towards the door, when she opened the door Snake was stood there arms folded his mother handed him the letter which he took and read with interest.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Vercetti,_

_ We are happy to inform you that you have secured a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of the books and equipment that you will require._

_ Term begins on 1st September, we await your owl at the latest of 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hundreds of questions exploded in Snake's head he felt it best not to ask his parents for he doubted they could explain. To hide the confusion he was feeling he unfolded the second piece of parchment he hadn't noticed before.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Interesting wonder where I get all this stuff" Snake wondered aloud "Even in Liverpool this stuff isn't common". The rest of the day was spent with Snake sitting in his room re-reading the letter over and over trying to work out what it all meant. As night fell the storm that had been mentioned on the news earlier that day had started to blow up around them, Snake could hear the thunder outside getting closer and closer. Every time there was a storm Snake never slept he always snuck downstairs sitting in his favourite chair on his laptop trying to find any information he could on Hogwarts yet no matter what he did it seemed that the school didn't exist.

He watched the clock in the corner of his screen as the storm got worse, five minutes until the date that was indicated on the letter would arrive hearing a strange noise outside wondering if it was his next door neighbour coming home from work. Four minutes left Snake's head was filled with thoughts of what that letter had meant, three minutes to go what was this school? What were these odd items mentioned in that letter? Two minutes what was that odd noise outside it was too close to be next door it sounded like it was right outside on their path.

One minute and it would be the closing date, thirty seconds rolled into twenty...ten – nine he wondered whether his parents could hear the odd crunching now getting closer and closer he could hear it over the thunder, three – two – one.

BOOM!

The whole of the house seemed to shake with the force of the bang, someone seemed to want to come in.


	2. Snake's secret guardian

BOOM, they knocked again Snake heard his parents running down the stairs Snake jumped up instinctively , putting his laptop on the chair he had vacated and grabbed the G3KA4 hidden behind the television cabinet as his mother and father entered the room. There was a crash behind them and Snake's father drew out his Glock 18 standing in front of Snake's mother raising the gun as well as Snake raising his, glaring into the hall.

"Who's there?" Snake's father shouted "I warn you I'm armed and dangerous". There was a momentary pause yet Snake and his father kept their guns raised then-

SMASH!

The front door was hit with a powerful force that it flew off it's hinges landing on the ground with a thunderous crash. A twenty-five year old woman was standing in their doorway she had long flowing golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black denim jeans with a leather jacket, she was the most beautiful thing Snake had seen in a while.

"Sorry about that" She said smiling sweetly she attempted to lift the door back into place but she seemed to be struggling so Snake put his G3KA4 to his side and helped her to pick it up. The roar of the storm raging outside dropped, she then turned around to face the people in the room, she didn't look phased at the fact that she had a gun pointing at her.

"Who are you?" Snake's father asked not dropping his gun "State your name and business".

"Couldn't make a cup of tea could you?" She asked looking at the people in the room "It's not been an easy journey". She made to move to the couch but noticed that Snake's father still had his gun pointed on her.

"Who are you?" Snake's father asked again "State your business and I will not ask again". Snake noticed him flick the safety switch off on the side of the gun.

"I'm Jennie Itou" She said finally "I work at Hogwarts". Snake's father just looked at her still keeping his gun raised pointing it at Jennie not convinced on her story, Jennie kept calm not saying a word.

"Fine" Snake's father said flicking the safety back on "Alright come and sit down". Jennie walked into the room sitting on the couch she drew her legs up and crossed them she looked over to Snake's father.

"What about that cup of tea" Jennie said Snake was still trying to take in how pretty the stranger really was.

"I still have no idea who you are?" Snake said "You didn't explain it that well".

"Surely you know" Jennie said "About Hogwarts and that".

"The letter didn't explain much" Snake said "So don't exactly understand it much". Jennie went into her leather jacket and handed Snake a white box, Snake opened the box with caution and inside he found a cake with the same coat of arms he had realised was for Hogwarts.

"Sorry" Jennie said smiling again "It'll taste alright I guess I didn't know if you liked chocolate so I got a strawberry sponge cake".

"Thank you" Snake said looking at it with suspicion "Is it poisoned?"

"No" Jennie laughed "It's fine anyway I should explain more about Hogwarts". Snake moved his laptop and sat down egar to hear more, Jennie explained everything to him it was past two in the morning when they finally went to sleep again Jennie taking the couch Snake on the chair.


	3. Diagon alley

This is longer than the other two however there is a thing that i hope you will all keep in mind because it becomes apparent in the next chapter what it was and if no one gets it then well i'll tell you what it was at the end of the next chapter

anyway enjoy

Snake awoke the next morning and got up not looking around the night before had seemed like a dream, He went into the kitchen to get a glass of coke and came back in he noticed a black mass on the couch and realised it wasn't a dream after all. Snake looked over at the window and noticed something sat outside it looked like a bird of some kind then Snake realised it was an owl, it seemed to have something in it's beak he ran over to the window to let it in.

It swooped in and dropped what appeared to be a newspaper onto Jennie and then flew down and started attacking her coat, Snake went over trying to wave it away but it snapped at him.

"Jennie?" Snake said "There's an owl going mental at you're-".

"Pay him" Jennie grunted.

"Sorry?" Snake asked confused.

"Pay him" Jennie grunted again "Check the pockets". Snake stepped over carefully towards the coat and picked it up. When he picked it up Jennie's jacket he found in the inside pocket a bag full of strange coins.

"Give him four Knuts" Jennie grunted sleepily starting to get up.

"Knuts?" Snake asked looking at the strange coins in puzzlement.

"The bronze ones" Jennie replied. Snake counted out four little bronze coins then looked down as the owl held out it's leg he placed the coins into the pouch attached to it's leg, when he had finished the owl took off out of the still open window. Jennie yawned and sat up stretching, she looked over at Snake who was stood there examining the coins with interest she picked up the paper as she stood up to get her jacket.

"Shall we get off then" Jennie said "Lots to buy".

"OK" Snake said "Well were exactly do you buy this stuff in Liverpool". Jennie and Snake left the house Snake leaving a note for his parents and grabbed his father's car keys for his black Ferrari FXX with chrome alloy wheels Snake looking around trying to find out how Jennie had gotten here.

"Something wrong?" Jennie asked staring at Snake.

"How exactly did you get here" Snake replied "I don't see any mode of transport and I'm guessing you didn't walk".

"Oh right" Jennie informed him giggling slightly "I flew".

"Flew" Snake said looking highly shocked she seemed to say this like it was a usual thing.

"Yeah" Jennie said still giggling "Well now that I have you I shouldn't use magic perhaps we could use this". She pointed to Snake's fathers FXX gleaming in the sunlight it's black tinted windows showed nothing of the inside yet Snake removed the keys from his pocket and handed them to Jennie.

"Be careful" Snake said as they got in fastening his seatbelt "This is my dad's pride and joy and you know how to drive don't you".

"Yes I know how to drive" Jennie said turning the key in the ignition with the roar from the engine she reversed it out of the drive and headed to the centre of Liverpool.

They climbed out the FXX and headed towards a strange pub that everyone else seemed to be walking past, Snake thought this a bit odd considering that everyone in Liverpool knew of every pub. Jennie steered him inside, Snake looked around and noticed that it wasn't the cleanest of pubs it was quite dark there were people sat around drinking out of small glasses. One Snake noticed was smoking a long pipe, he looked over at the bar and saw someone talking to the barman. In Snake's opinion the barman looked like someone he had once seen in a film, as Jennie and Snake walked in the chatting died down everyone waved and smiled at Jennie while the barman reached for a glass.

"The usual Jennie?" The barman asked.

"No thanks Tom" Jennie said "On official Hogwarts business". Jennie clapped Snake on the shoulder making him shudder slightly he didn't usually allow people to touch his shoulders, everyone looked at Snake and had a look of fear etched on their faces Snake couldn't understand it yet he and Jennie carried on walking through to the courtyard. Jennie walked over to the wall and started to count the bricks in the wall. She tapped the bricks and they started to wobble and moved aside making a small gap which grew and grew to form a giant archway.

"Welcome Snake" Jennie said enthusiastically "To Diagon alley".

Snake's eyes widened at what he was seeing, he turned his head this way and that looking at the many shops that lined the cobbled street. A few of the shops were selling brooms, robes, telescopes and other silver instruments Snake didn't recognise, other shops with barrels full of bat's spleens and what looked like eel's eyes. Shops with spell books, rolls of parchment, different shaped potion bottles, different sized quills and globes in the shape of the moon.

"Here we are" Jennie said "Gringotts". Snake looked forwards and noticed that they were standing in front of what he could only describe as a towering white building it reminded him of the Radio City tower. Looking over at the bronze doors Snake noticed something standing by them as they got closer Snake saw it clearer, it was wearing a uniform of deep crimson and shining gold.

"That's a goblin" said Jennie quietly noticing the confusion on Snake's face "Cleverer than humans and a lot more crafty you'd be unwise to try and rob Gringotts with goblins around". As they got closer Snake got a clearer look of it's face it appeared to have a small beard in a curl, a clever looking face with fingers longer than a usual humans, he bowed slightly as Snake and Jennie entered pushing open the bronze doors they came into a long marble floored hall lined with desks with goblins sat behind them all doing different things white marble pillars held up the high ceiling. Snake looked at the nearest pillar and noticed there were words etched into it he read them as they walked past:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors, _

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Snake smiled slightly thinking 'well they have never met a scouser then' Jennie and Snake headed to the furthest goblin who was counting big red jewels which Snake assumed were rubies.

"Morning" Jennie said "We are here to enter Mr Vercetti's vault". The goblin looked at Snake then at Jennie before putting the ruby down next to the pile.

"Does Mr Vercetti have his key?" He asked.

"Oh got it somewhere" Jennie said going threw her pockets "Here it is". She pulled out a small bronze key and handed it to the goblin who examined it with interest, he seemed satisfied as he handed the key back to Jennie and then jumped down.

"Follow me please" He said leading them towards the big brown doors at the other end of the hall. Snake and Jennie followed with Snake slipping something into his pocket unnoticed by any of them, they stepped through the doors and Snake was amazed to see the sight before him.

These walls weren't made of the marble like in the hall they were solid brick and from what Snake could tell they were now underground. They climbed into a cart type thing and then the goblin climbed in standing at the front he closed the door on the cart and it took off at such a speed it made Snake's stomach churn, they finally came to a halt and they all climbed out Snake took a minute or two to regain his balance and followed Jennie and the goblin.

"Vault one hundred and sixty four" The goblin said "Stand to one side please". The goblin fitted the key into the lock and turned it, the vault door swung open showing Snake mountains of gold, silver and bronze, he stepped into the vault and started to pick up the coins and placing them in a bag he had brought.

"The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough" Jennie said to Snake "Right, that should be enough for a couple of terms, we'll keep the rest safe for you". The goblin closed the vault again and locked it leading them back to the cart, one unnerving ride later they were back in the main hall of Gringotts,

"Hey Snake" Jennie said looking quite queasy "Do you mind if I go for a pick-me-up those rides always make me ill". Snake nodded and Jennie headed to the pub while Snake headed off to the robe shop, as he entered he walked up row after row of different robes.

Snake walked up to the counter and was then measured up for his robes paying for them he then left, he then headed off to buy books, quills, parchment, ink all of his supplies. Jennie caught him up with an ice cream as he was heading to buy his wand, Jennie led Snake to a shabby looking shop it seemed to be old and narrow he looked at a sign which was swinging from a rusty old pole golden peeling letters read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Snake looked through one of the small dusty windows and noticed a single wand on a faded violet cushion, Jennie told Snake she would catch him up for she had something important she needed to buy.

Snake nodded and entered the shop he looked around, he noticed high shelves full of boxes which he assumed contained wands covering the boxes seemed to be cobwebs Snake could only guess that they had been here for many years. He stepped towards the counter and an old man walked towards him, the man had graying hair, his eyes were bulging and blood shot.

"Welcome sir" He said "I am Mr Ollivander".

"I guessed" Snake said "Well I'm Snake, Snake Vercetti I was told that I could get my wand here".

"A first year I see" Ollivander replied "Very well Mr Vercetti, please raise you're left arm". Snake did as he was asked with a flick of Ollivander's wand a tape measure flew out measuring his arm Ollivander looked at what it had said and nodded then started moving through the shelves, he returned with his arms full of boxes he placed them on the desk and started to take them out one by one handing them to Snake. The first three Snake tried nothing happened, after the fifth Snake was thinking it was pointless not until they reached the seventh wand did things start to look up.

"Try this" Ollivander said "Blackthorn, nine inches dragon heartstring core". Snake took the wand in his hand and felt something odd happen, the wand in his hand seemed to be emitting some form of heat it felt odd at first but then Snake seemed to enjoy it.

"Seems this is fine" Snake said waving it slightly "Feels good".

"Very good" Ollivander said "Now that's all sorted" Snake handed it back to Ollivander who placed it carefully back in the box rapping it up and handing back to Snake who took it, paying for it he left to wait for Jennie who he spotted coming up the cobbled street yet he noticed Jennie was carrying something Snake realized it was a tawny owl it's yellow eyes looked in Snake's direction.

"What's this?" Snake asked looking at the owl sat in the cage.

"It's you're present" Jennie said "Discovering your a wizard don't happen everyday". Snake took the cage out of Jennie's hands and carried it instead along with the rest of his things, they walked back through the gateway to the courtyard of the pub they had come through.


	4. The Hogwarts express

Ok so i added in two more names i don't own so i will add this disclaimer i do not own the rights to Soubi Agatsuma and Ritsuka Aoyagi

should be apparent now for the clues were in chapter three about a little thing that may help you to work out who did it that's all i can say oh and if you were wondering when Mr. H Potter was to make his appearance then your in look plus we edge ever closer to the Final Fantasy 9 part

anyway enough rambling

Enjoy

Since he returned from Diagon alley with Jennie Snake had decided to give his new owl Axel a bit of exercise allowing him to sit on his shoulder rather than keep him locked up in his cage. Jennie had informed him that he would have to get the train on September 1st from platform nine and three quarters before ten o'clock.

Snake arrived at Lime Street station at nine in the morning Jennie had explained to Snake how to get onto the platform, he went to the place Jennie had mentioned and looked around there didn't seem to be anything interesting there. He spotted the so called barrier Jennie mentioned and leaned on it taking the trolley with him, he slid right though this he had not expected and had to quickly regain his balance he looked up and noticed a very large crimson red steam engine train he noticed that the platform was slightly packed with people all boarding the train.

Snake found the nearest set of doors he could and boarded the train finding an empty compartment and entered it closing the door behind him, he slid his trunk into the luggage rack and waited for the train to begin to move.

"Excuse me" A dark haired boy called "Excuse me could you tell me how to". He hurried towards a family of red haired people on the crowded platforms of Kings cross station they turned to see who had spoke and smiled slightly.

"How to get on the platform" Said a plump red haired woman smiling sweetly "Yes not a problem dear it's Ron's first time too". The dark haired boy turned and saw a boy also with red hair pushing a trolley with a trunk on just like his, the woman explained that he had to run straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Two boy's over heard this conversation, the smaller of the two had short black hair with a slightly bluish tint and purple eyes, the second was taller he had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes which where concealed behind his glasses.

They stood there and watched the red haired family and the dark haired boy vanish through the barrier, they followed suit and vanished through the barrier they came out onto a crowded platform families waving goodbye to each other the two boys boarded the train and looked around for a compartment it seemed that they had filled up rather quickly.

They found one that appeared to have one person in a boy who was stroking a tawny owl sat on his shoulder he seemed to be playing on his laptop and not paying the slightest bit of attention to his surroundings, the taller of the two slid the door open and the boy looked up from his screen.

"Yes?" The boy said staring at the two boys.

"May we sit in here" The blonde said "Every where seems to be full". The boy just nodded and continued what he was doing the two boys started to put their trunks in the luggage rack and sat down, they where looking at the boy sat opposite them. They noticed that the boy was wearing a golden ring with what appeared to be a very large ruby, the boy noticed them staring at him and looked up.

"Something wrong?" He asked looking back at them.

"No" the blonde said not taking his eyes of the boy "What's you're name you look like someone I've heard of".

"I'm Snake" Snake said "Snake Vercetti and as you're looking at me what's your name".

"My name is Soubi" The blonde said "Soubi Agatsuma this is my friend Ritsuka Aoyagi". Snake looked at the two boys the black haired boy he assumed was Ritsuka looked slightly blank faced he seemed to Snake to be a bit of a loner, the blonde on the other hand seemed to be carefree and Snake noticed that since he sat down he hadn't stopped smiling.

The train rumbled into life with a slight roar and started to move on, Soubi had pulled out his wand and book and started to read it Snake carried on using his laptop still stroking Axel, Ritsuka just sat there staring out of the window. Snake finally closed his laptop and looked out of the compartment door he noticed a boy with very untidy black hair with glasses, Snake noticed he was dragging his trunk so he jumped up and slid the compartment door open calling after the boy.

"Hey" Snake said "Would you like to join us, you look like you could do with some company". The boy looked surprised at this offer Snake saw now his eyes were emerald green, the boy walked back and Snake stepped aside so that the boy could get in, Snake helped the boy lift his trunk into the luggage rack.

"My names Snake" Snake said to the boy "Snake Vercetti".

"I'm Harry" the boy said "Harry potter". The two boys shook hands Snake nearly forgot that two other people where in the compartment, he remembered they were there and mentioned it to Harry.

"Forgot about these two" Snake said "Sorry I have forgotten you're names". The two boys didn't look like they minded this in fact they didn't even notice that Snake had even spoke, Harry looked puzzled at their reaction Snake didn't seem to care much he was just happy they weren't staring at him.

"So how did you first find out?" Harry asked hopeful that this didn't offend Snake.

"Find out what?" Snake asked looking taken aback "Oh find out I'm a wizard I got a letter telling me, how about you".

"I found out through a letter as well" Harry said "Then Hagrid told me it all".

"Who's Hagrid?" Snake asked looking slightly confused.

"He works at the school" Harry replied "He took me to diagon alley in London".

"Odd" Snake said "Jennie took me to diagon alley in Liverpool".

"You're from Liverpool" Harry said "Cool". The other two boys looked over to stare at Snake and Harry, this didn't go unnoticed by Snake who using his military trained vision spotted their sudden interest.

"Oh still with us then" Snake said sarcastically "Maybe you could say hi to our guest then".

"Sorry" Ritsuka said this surprised Snake slightly he thought that Ritsuka couldn't talk "I'm Ritsuka Aoyagi, this is my friend Soubi Agatsuma". Harry reached over and shook hands with the two boys Snake noticed that Harry also had an owl it was different to Snake's instead of a tawny owl it was a snowy white owl with amber eyes, Harry noticed Sake staring at the owl then spotted Snake's tawny one.

"Nice owl" Harry said "Yours?"

"Yeah that's Axel" Snake said "I'm guessing that's yours".

"Yeah Hedwig" Harry said "Hagrid got her for me".

"Jennie got mine" Snake said "That reminds me you two never told me anything about your selves".

"True" Soubi said "Well we don't have owls or any animals for that matter".

"Mind if I ask why?" Snake asked looking at them both "I would have thought people would jump at the chance to get a pet that they can take to school".

"Well we aren't fond of pets" Ritsuka said "I prefer to read and play video games".

"I myself prefer to paint" Soubi said although Snake noticed he was hiding something. They talked for a while not noticing the darkening sky outside or a bushy haired girl look in on them, she knocked on the compartment door and slid it open.

"Hi" She said Snake noticed she had long bushy brown hair and hazel brown eyes "I was wondering if any of you have seen a toad, a boy on the train called Neville has lost one". They all looked around their compartment but couldn't see anything, Snake however noticed that the girl hadn't taken her eyes off Harry's face since she had entered.

"I didn't catch you're name" Snake said this seemed to snap her out of the trance she seemed to be in and looked at Snake instead.

"Sorry I'm Hermione Granger" She said "You all are".

"Snake" Snake said "Snake Vercetti".

"Soubi" Soubi said "Soubi Agatsuma this is my friend Ritsuka Aoyagi".

"I'm Harry" Harry said "Harry potter". Her eyes Snake noticed seemed to light up at the name, Snake couldn't see why it was just a name what made it so special.

"Oh goodness" She said "Do you have the scar?" Harry brushed back his fringe slightly and Snake spotted a lighting shaped cut on his head, Hermione's eyes lit up again this made Snake wonder even more what was so special about a scar.

"Well" She said controlling herself "I suggest you change into you're robes I expect we'll be there soon". After saying this she moved on leaving the boys alone looking slightly confused about what had just happened. Harry pulled out a news paper from his trunk and began to scan the front page this was an odd sight for Snake to see for he'd never met a child who read the newspaper it was only when Harry's eyes widened with shock that Snake seemed to be interested.

"What wrong?" Snake asked looking over at Harry who handed Snake the newspaper, it was obvious to Snake it was a wizards newspaper for he didn't know of any called the daily prophet even in Liverpool. Snake spotted what had shocked Harry and began to read:

_Robbery at Gringotts_

_ Investigations have been struck up recently due to unconfirmed reports of a robbery at Gringotts wizard bank on the 31 July, believed by most of the wizarding world to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown._

_ 'This is a first for Gringotts' a spokesgoblin told reporters this afternoon 'We would like to know how this person or person's managed to take something without being seen'._

_ It's still unclear what was taken but investigations shall continue until the culprit is found._

"Don't understand why you're shocked" Snake said handing the paper back to Harry "So a bank got robbed big deal".

"What do you mean big deal?" Soubi asked after reading the article Harry had handed him "Do you not understand what this means?"

"A bank got robbed" Snake replied "Listen pal I live in Liverpool places get robbed all the time".

"Gringotts is owned by goblins" Harry informed Snake "Hagrid told me when he took me there that no one could steal from them".

"Jennie told me the same thing" Snake said "Yet back to that article, is that what's shocked you guys so much the fact that a bank supposedly impossible to rob got robbed". Snake began to laugh as they nodded theor heads, he didn't understand why this was a big deal he had known of places that were impossible to steal from that had been stolen from in the past this information hadn't shocked him at all.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm a scouser" Snake said "Things in the past have been labeled 'impossible' and someone finds a way to do it anyway, yet Harry I have a question for you". Harry looked at Snake in puzzlement wondering what his new found friend would want to ask, Snake noted this and continued.

"That girl that came in" He said "She looked rather oddly at you when you showed her that lighting bolt scar on you're head I was just wondering why that is".

"Have you heard of a wizard called Voldemort?" Harry asked Snake shook his head Soubi and Ritsuka however seemed to wince at the name Snake looked over at them puzzled "Well Voldemort was a dark wizard who killed loads of people including my parents he tried to kill me when I was a baby but somehow the curse back fired".

"OK" Snake said "So how do people know you because of that scar and also why the hell did you two wince at a name".

"The reason people know Harry is because he is the only one who has ever survived a killing curse" Soubi informed Snake "We however knew this and winced at the name like so many others because even if he has gone people still fear him".

"You feared this Voldemort guy" Snake said trying not to laugh as they winced at the name "No offence but that's pretty stupid".

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I live in Liverpool" Snake said "You're Voldemort is nothing compared to the gangs we have". Snake went on to explain Liverpool to Harry and the others to his surprise they didn't seem to mind it at all.

The train pulled into the station of Hogwarts and everyone began to depart Snake, Harry, Ritsuka and Soubi where just getting off the train when Snake spotted what seemed to be a disturbance a few feet ahead. Asking Harry and the others to mind his stuff Snake headed forwards to see what was going on.

"Watch it Weasley" a boy with slicked back blonde hair said "Get in my way again and you will regret it". Snake looked at the boy who he had been talking to, he had red hair and what appeared to be second hand robes yet Snake felt this wasn't a good reason to start on anyone.

"OI!" Snake yelled at the blonde "There's no need to speak to someone like that". The blonde turned to see who had yelled him Snake noticed his eyes were a cold blue-grey colour, he was slightly thin with pale skin and he was of a medium height.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He said "Well".

"You apparently" Snake said not taking his eyes off the boy "There is no reason to talk to someone like that".

"What's you're name?" the boy said stepping closer to Snake who didn't back down even though Snake also noticed two quite large boys standing next to him, Snake considered them more gorilla's than boys they flexed there muscles and cracked there knuckles threateningly Snake smirked slightly.

"Name's Snake" Snake said not looking intimidated at all "Snake Vercetti and you are".

"That's not any of you're business" He said "However if you must know it's Draco, Draco Malfoy this Crabbe and Goyle". He motioned to the two boys next to him still trying to look intimidating which Snake was happy to see wasn't working at all, he kept smiling which he noticed seemed to agitate the boys even more.

"Yet back to my original point" Snake said "There is no need to talk to someone the way you did".

"I speak to people how I want" Draco said "No one tells me how to act".

"Here's a plan" Snake said "Walk on before you get hurt". Draco didn't take kindly to this remark and instead went to punch Snake, using his military trained speed and strength Snake caught Draco's fist in his hand and began to squeeze in an attempt to crush Draco's fingers he decided against this instead bringing his knee up directly into Draco's stomach he let Draco go as he fell to the ground.

He then turned his attentions to Crabbe and Goyle who had came at Snake who dodged their attacks and dropped them on there faces, getting up he brushed himself off and turned to the red haired boy. The boy had flaming red hair with freckles and a slightly long nose, he was tall and gangly looking Snake also noticed he was slightly thin.

"You alright?" Snake asked the others came up dragging Snake's things with them "Thanks guys". Snake took his belongings from the others and walked with them and the red haired boy.

"Thank you" He said "I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley". Snake shook his hand as well as the others then they all introduced themselves and carried on walking they seemed to wonder how Snake was able to fight the way he did.

"First years this way" They heard a voice call Snake recognized the voice right away "All right Snake". She winked at Snake then led the way around a corner and they came to the edge of a large black glassy lake, Snake spotted boats in the water and assumed that they were going to be sailing to their destination.

"All right listen up" Jennie yelled over the chatter "No more than five to a boat". They all climbed into a boat Snake, Ron, Harry, Ritsuka and Soubi were in the same boat, Jennie seemed to take a boat to herself due to the fact she was to lead them where they needed to go.

When all the first years had climbed into a boat they started to sail forwards on there own, they sailed for about ten minutes before Snake noticed reflected in the water the many towers and turrets that made up the castle sat on a large rocky cliff.

"Nearly there" They heard Jennie say from the front most boat "Keep you're heads down". They all bent their heads as the boats carried them threw a thick curtain of ivy which hid a gap carved into the cliff face it self, this led to a darkened tunnel which led to an underground harbor of black stone.

As the boats gently bumped against the side of the harbor they spotted Jennie getting out, Snake and everyone else followed suit they all waited on the side as Jennie checked the boats.

"OI" Jennie said returning to the harbor "This you're toad".

"Trevor" The boy who Snake assumed was Neville ran forwards he had a round face yet Snake couldn't tell what colour his eyes where from this distance. Jennie handed the toad back to the boy and motioned to them all to follow her, they followed Jennie up a set of stairs and down a very long corridor out onto dark slippery grass and up another set of Stone steps.

"You all here" Jennie said checking around when she noticed everyone was there turned to face the oak front doors raising her fist she knocked three times.


	5. Chaos at the sorting

OK bit of humour in this one and I have read the reviews it's coming up to Snake's down fall in the magical world

anyway enjoy

The oak doors swung open to reveal a marble hall, torches had been placed in black steel the ceiling was so high not even Snake could make out where it ended in front of them was a staircase made of what looked like marble leading to the higher rooms of the castle, standing at the very bottom of the stairs was a tall witch with black hair wearing emerald green robes she had a stern face and Snake instantly realized this woman was not to be crossed.

"Professor McGonagall" Jennie said leading the first years into the hall "The first years".

"Thank you Jennie" She said "I will take them from here". Professor McGonagall led the first years past anther set of oak doors where hundreds of voices could be heard Snake guessed everyone else was already there, they walked on and were led into a chamber set just past these doors.

"First of all welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall said "The start of term feast shall begin momentarily, as is customary before you take you're seats you must be sorted into your houses. This ceremony is extremely important for while you are here your houses will be like your families within Hogwarts, your classes will be attended with the other members of your house, you will sleep in the house dormitories and spend what ever free time you have inside your house common room". Snake thought this was a little odd who would spend there free time in doors he knew that the others were thinking the same thing.

"There our four houses and they are so named Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin" She said still looking out over the sea of first year's heads "Each of the four houses has it's own noble history, each producing extraordinary witches and wizards. While you reside in Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you points for your respected house, any breaking of rules will lose you points. At the end of each year the house who has managed to secure the most points will win the house cup this is a great honor. I only hope that you will be a credit to the house you are sorted into". Snake seemed to be thinking over these words if he breaks the rules here then it won't only affect him but his house as well, he'd have to try his hardest to stay out of trouble he could only hope he wouldn't let anyone down.

"The sorting will take place in the next few minutes" She continued "This will be in front of the entire school so I suggest you all smarten yourselves up a bit, I shall return in a few minutes when we are ready for you all please wait quietly". She left the chamber through another door and closed it behind her, when she was gone Snake looked at the others hoping that they could shed some light on this so called 'sorting'.

"My bothers go here" Ron said he then told them briefly who they where and what they did "Fred told me about the sorting he said it was some kind of test".

"A test?" Harry asked looking bewildered "Surely not we've only just got here we don't know any magic".

"Wouldn't worry about it sound's to me like you're bother was joking" Snake said "If you're really bothered though Harry why not ask them". Snake pointed towards the back wall turning around with difficulty Harry saw about fifteen ghosts floating through it, the rest of the first years looked over as well and gasped at the sight.

"Well hello there" Said one of the ghosts "First years I take it". The ghost was wearing a ruff and tights Snake guessed he had fought in a war of some kind yet found it odd that he wasn't just an orb like he would have expected, no one answered then a second ghost of a fat little monk spoke.

"About to be sorted" Everyone nodded "Excellent well I hope to see most of you in Hufflepuff my old house".

"Quickly move along" Said a sharp voice making everyone turn again it appeared Professor McGonagall had returned "The ceremony is about to begin". One by one the ghost's departed through the opposite wall, when they had all gone Professor McGonagall addressed the first years once again.

"Form a line and no pushing" She said "Good now follow me". Snake and the others feel into line behind Hermione and followed Professor McGonagall back towards the doors they had passed upon entering, instead of walking past them Professor McGonagall pushed them open the hall was nothing like Snake had expected. As they were lead up through the middle of four long tables where the rest of the students sat he could see thousands of candles hovering over them shining down on the plates and goblets that covered the tables, Snake looked up slightly and noticed the ceiling yet it wasn't like any ceiling he'd ever seen it seemed to be showing the outside Snake wondered whether there was actually a ceiling there, he looked straight ahead again and spotted a fifth table with adults sat at it he assumed these where the teachers Professor McGonagall seemed too be leading them to it she stopped and so did the first years turning to face the other students. Staring out other the thousands of students watching them Snake noticed that the ghosts were dotted around in amongst the students.

Snake kept looking up slightly at the ceiling before he heard Professor McGonagall place a three legged stool in front of the first years, on top of the stool she placed a frayed, patched and rather dirty wizard's hat. Snake spotted that all the students seemed to be staring at the hat Snake looked at it too, he seemed to feel this was a bit stupid it was after all a hat then he noticed what everyone seemed to be waiting for it suddenly twitched then Snake noticed a rip appear which opened like a mouth then it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleep and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire hall burst into applause for the hat which began to face the four tables and bowed to them all in turn before going limp again, Snake looked at Harry who seemed to have dropped the worried look Snake had taken in what the hat had said about the different houses and had already decided he would leave Hogwarts if he was placed in Slytherin. He was brought back out of his thoughts as Professor McGonagall stepped forwards with a roll of parchment in her hands.

"Now when I call you're names" She said "Step forwards place the hat upon you're head and sit on the stool to be sorted Abbott, Hannah". A girl just a head of Snake stepped forwards, she had blonde pigtails and a pink face when she put the hat on it slipped down to cover her eyes she sat down and there was a moment's silence.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat yelled, the table to the right of them cheered and applauded as Hannah ran over to sit with them Snake's eyes where drawn back to Professor McGonagall.

"Agatsuma, Soubi" she called Soubi stepped forwards placing the hat on his head, he became the first Gryffindor who exploded with cheers.

"Aoyagi, Ritsuka" was next to be called he too was sorted into Gryffindor with more cheers.

"Bones, Susan" Professor McGonagall called another girl ran forwards and slipped the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF" The hat yelled again Susan ran over and sat with Hannah.

"Boot, Terry" Professor McGonagall continued, a small boy ran forwards and placed the hat on his head silence fell over the hall once more.

"RAVENCLAW" It was the table second on the left's turn to clap as Terry approached a few of the Ravenclaw's shook his hand.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" also became Ravenclaw, yet "Brown, Lavender" became another Gryffindor making the table on the left nearest the wall exploded with cheers, Snake spotted two red haired twins who he assumed where Ron's brothers where catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the first Slytherin. Snake looked over at Millicent and was trying to work out why she looked so miserable then spotting the Slytherin's he realized they all looked like that. Snake looked around he noticed now that there were fewer and fewer, he realized he would be near the last one to be picked due to his last name.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" Professor McGonagall called.

"HUFFLEPUFF" Snake picked up that a few times the hat called out the houses at once others took some time.

"Finnigan, Seamus" was a sandy haired boy who Snake had seen standing by Harry, he was sat on the stool for about a minute to decide before he became another Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione" the busy haired girl from the train ran forwards jamming the hat onto her head eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR" Snake heard Ron next to him groan, Neville Longbottom the boy who Snake knew kept losing his toad. The hat seemed to take longer than usual eventually it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR", Neville ran towards the Gryffindor table but had to come back for he was still wearing the hat he handed it to a boy called "MacDougal, Morag".

When he was called Malfoy walked over quite slowly due to the soreness of his stomach after his run in with Snake, the hat had barely touched his head when it yelled "SLYTHERIN". Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle still feeling the effects of Snake's attack.

Snake now realized there were less people now soon enough he would be called, "Moon"…"Nott"…"Parkinson", then it was the turn of twin girls called "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then it came to-

"Potter, Harry" as Harry stepped forwards Snake heard whispering behind him, Harry placed the hat on his head and Snake spotted he seemed to be arguing with the hat then it yelled "GRYFFINDOR". Snake joined in with the clapping along with the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, Ron" Ron stepped forwards and placed on the hat it too put him into Gryffindor, then finally it was Snake's turn he walked forwards and pulled the hat on and heard a small voice inside of his head.

"Difficult" He heard it say "Very difficult".

"Well let's just make it easy" Snake said back "Stick me in Gryffindor and everyone's happy".

"Hmmm" it said "Gryffindor wouldn't do you any good so I will pick for you SLYTHERIN". The Slytherin table didn't cheer yet Snake didn't move from the stool and refused to allow Professor McGonagall to remove the hat.

"Listen" Snake said "You're going to do this again and your going to make the right choice". There was a moments silence yet the hat called Slytherin again getting frustrated Snake gave it one last chance it called Slytherin once again. Snake stood up and removed the hat throwing it to the ground he walked down the great hall yet it wasn't towards any of the tables but to the doors, he pushed the doors wide open and walked out into the entrance hall and out through the main doors towards the lake.

"SNAKE" He heard a voice call his name and stopped turning around he saw Jennie running towards him "SNAKE! Where are you going?"

"Back to the train" Snake said "That useless rag of a hat kept putting me in Slytherin and I'm not going in that house so I'm going home". Snake looked up at the castle and noticed Professor McGonagall and two others one with greasy black hair with a hooked nose and shallow skin, the other had a long silvery beard to match his hair he too seemed to have a crooked nose Snake could make out half moon spectacles.

"Mr Vercetti" He said as they where in ear shot Jennie made to walk off but Snake stopped her "Why may I ask did you walk out of the sorting?"

"Easy" Snake said "I'm not going to Slytherin either I go into Gryffindor or I get Jennie to take me home". The three Professors consulted this before turning back to Snake, Jennie hadn't moved and they finally spoke this time Professor McGonagall addressed him.

"Ok Mr Vercetti" She said "We have decided that for just this once we shall over turn the choice and we are placing you in my house of Gryffindor, if you misbehave then we will place you in Slyterin straight away with Professor Snape here". Snake looked at the one she pointed to and he seemed to recognize him he kind of looked like Michael Jackson, yet he nodded in agreement and they made to walk back to the castle when he stopped and turned around.

"Coming Jennie" he said "Surely you eat".

"That is a wonderful idea" Professor Dumbledore said "Come Miss Itou you may join us". Jennie agreed and followed Snake grasping his hand they followed the Professors back to the great hall.


	6. the potions master

More humour and Snake's magical down fall lol and of course Hermione complaining haha oh and a little mention of a final fantasy 9 person not saying who but he's only in it quick couldn't think of anything for him so i have plans for a later story lol

anyway enjoy and yes it's long

From the night before Snake had found out that Hogwarts castle contained more staircases than anywhere he had been, forty two different staircases from wide sweeping ones to narrow rickety ones, some that changed destination on Friday and even some with vanishing steps halfway which you had to remember to jump to avoid. To top off Snake's annoyance there where doors that wouldn't open unless asked politely or tickled in the right place, some weren't doors at all but solid walls pretending Snake found it difficult to remember where everything was as it seemed to all move. Portraits visited each other and a few times Snake and the others had a feeling that the suits of armour could move.

There was only one person in Hogwarts that Snake had met who turned out to be the caretaker Argus Filch, Snake didn't know what he had done to offend him yet what ever it was he had gotten on the wrong side of him on there second day if it wasn't for Snake's quick thinking he would have been in serious trouble. Filch owned a scrawny, dust coloured cat with lamp like eyes just like her masters called Mrs Norris, she walked around the corridor's alone. Anyone that broke a rule or put a toe out of line and she'd slink off to fetch Filch who amazingly appeared two second's later wheezing, Snake was informed that he knew the secret passages of Hogwarts more than anyone except for Ron's twin brothers and would appear as quick as the ghosts.

There wasn't a single student that liked Filch and it became apparent to Snake that everyone's ambition was to give Mrs Norris a good kick. Yet when you finally found them there were the lessons, Snake quickly worked out that the magic he had heard of was totally different to the things they taught at Hogwarts. Every Wednesday at exactly midnight they studied the night skies through telescopes and learn the planets and the different names of the many stars.

Three times a week they would have to go out to the greenhouses located behind the castle to learn Herbology, this was taught by a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout in this lesson they learnt of the different ways to take care of strangle plants and fungi and then learnt the different uses for each one.

Easily in everyone's opinion the most boring lesson was History of magic the only lesson taught by a ghost, Professor Binns had been very old indeed he had fallen asleep in front of the fire in the staff room. He had gotten up to teach his lesson the next day but left his body behind, Binns droned on and on that Snake found it difficult to stay awake they had to scribble down different names and dates yet they seemed to keep getting Emeric the evil and Uric the oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick taught charms, he was a little wizard who stood on books so that he could clearly see over his desk. Like with most of the teachers at the start of the first lesson he had taken the register however when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and fell out of sight Snake assumed this was because of the Voldemort business.

Their transfiguration teacher and head of house Professor McGonagall was like Snake had anticipated was not someone to cross, she was strict and clever she had given them a long talking to at the beginning of their first lessons.

"Transfiguration is some of the most dangerous and difficult magic you can learn at Hogwarts" she informed them "If I catch anyone messing around in my class they will leave and not come back so keep that in mind".

She then changed her desk into a pig and back again this impressed the class who couldn't wait to begin, they soon realized they weren't going to be changing furniture into animals for some time. After copying some complicated notes they started work, Professor McGonagall handed them all a match and they were asked to turn it into a needle. To Snake's surprise he and Hermione had been the only ones who had made any difference to their matches, Professor McGonagall had held them both up showing the class how they had gone shiny and gave Snake and Hermione a rare smile.

The class that Snake and everyone were looking forwards to was Defense against the dark arts taught by an odd wizard called Blank. Blank had flaming red hair that stood up on end, he also wore a brown bandana. They had learned that he had fought everything from vampires to zombies.

Friday was the most important day for Snake and the others, after finally finding the right staircases and doors they entered the great hall and headed to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. They sat down and Snake began on his usual five helpings of bacon, sausage and mushrooms this always shocked the others for where he put it all.

"So" Snake said swallowing a large mouthful of bacon "What do we have today?"

"Double potions with the Slytherins" Ritsuka said "As you told us Snape's head of that house and from we have heard he favors them".

"Pity McGonagall doesn't favor us" Harry mumbled pouring sugar on his porridge, even though Professor McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor house she had given them a lot of homework.

As Snake was just starting on his sixth helping of bacon the post arrived, he was use to this now yet when it first happened it had given him a bit of a shock making him reach for his Desert Eagle hundreds of owls had swooped in looking for their owners dropping different packages and letters onto their laps. Snake and Harry hadn't received anything every now and again Axel and Hedwig would fly down to steal bits of Snake's bacon before flying off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls.

Today however was different Axel had flew down and dropped two letters into Snake's lap while Hedwig dropped one onto Harry's. Snake picked up the first of his letters which he tore open it was a letter from Jennie which read:

_ Dear Snake,_

_ I know that you have this afternoon off so I was wondering if you wanted to come and have a chat for a bit, I'll be in my room on the third floor you won't miss it as it's the only one that has my name on say about three. Send you're reply with Axel._

_ Love Jennie_

Snake turned over the parchment as fast as he could writing the word 'yes' and then tied it to Axel's leg while he was stealing Snake's bacon as usual he then picked up the other letter which he realized was from his parents, he tore it open and read:

_ Liebe Snake (Dear Snake)_

_ Wir erhielten you' Remittleilung über, wie man mit lhnenin Verbindung tritt, nouch nicht sure über diese vollständige Eule Sache aber mich schätzen Sie, dass wir Gebrauch an ihn gelangen. (We got you're message about how to contact you, still not sure about this whole owl thing but I guess we will get use to it)_

_ Hoffnung you' Retunbrunnen. (Hope you're doing well)_

_ Von der Mutter und vom Vater. (From mother and father)_

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing at the letter Snake looked up.

"It's a letter Ron" Snake replied sarcastically making everyone laugh "Both of them are actually".

"Not what I meant" Ron said turning red slightly "I meant who's in from".

"My mother and father" Snake said "Yet as you're being nosy would you like to read it". Snake handed Ron the letter and smiled when he noticed the confused look on his face, Ron handed Snake back the letter still looking confused.

"I can't" Ron said "I don't understand it".

"Good well maybe next time you won't be so nosy" Snake said "Also for future reference it's German so who's you're letter off Harry". Snake looked at Harry while pocketing the letter from his parents, Harry passed Snake over the letter and he read:

_ Dear Harry _it said in an untidy scrawl

_ I know you get Friday afternoon's off and I was wondering if you and you're friends would like to come for a cup of tea about three? I would like to hear all about you're first week here, send me you're answer with Hedwig._

_ Hagrid_

Snake handed Harry back the letter and noticed that Axel had taken off to give Jennie his reply after stealing all of Snake's bacon.

"So do you want to come?" Harry asked Snake as he reached for more bacon.

"I would but I already told Jennie I would go and see her" Snake replied "Maybe next time". Harry nodded and quickly wrote his reply tying it to Hedwig she nibbled his ear and took off again, after Snake had finished yet more sausages and mushrooms they headed to the dungeons. They entered to find Professor Snape waiting for them they all took a seat at the very back of the class, Snake had already got the impression that Snape didn't like him as he walked out of the sorting ceremony yet Snake was still reminded of Michael Jackson when he looked at Snape. Snape started the lesson the same way Professor Flitwick had he took the register stopping at Harry's name Snake noticed a sly grin appear on his mouth.

"Of course" He said still grinning "Harry potter the newest ah-celebrity". Snake heard Malfoy and a few other Slytherin's snigger he carried on down the list and paused again this time at Snake's name Snake saw the grin again.

"Ah yes" Snape said "Snake Vercetti the insolent child who walked out of the sorting ceremony". The Slytherin's sniggered again yet stopped as quickly as they started when they saw Snake smiling and waving it was Gryffindor's turn to snigger, Snake noticed a muscle twitch in Snape's face Snake had obviously annoyed him.

"You are here in this class to learn the exact art that is potion making" Snape said black eyes roving the class he seemed to be talking in a whisper yet they could hear every word Snake felt that dogs could hear him as well it was that quiet "There is little foolish wand waving in my class that some may think this is not a form of magic, many of you will not see the beauty behind simmering cauldron's how delicate the power of liquids running through human veins can ensnare senses". Snake was thinking that he could understand the beauty of simmering cauldrons if it meant he didn't have to look at Snape, he was snapped out of these thoughts however when he felt Snape's eyes on him.

"Potter" Snape snapped suddenly "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked taken aback at this sudden out burst from their teacher, he had no idea what Snape had just asked him and decided he should tell the truth.

"I don't know sir" He said Snape's eyes snapped to Snake.

"Perhaps Mr Vercetti could tell us?" Snape asked smirking.

"I don't know sir" Snake said shrugging "I'd have to say a potion of some kind". The Gryffindor's burst into laughter at this comment even Harry laughed, Snape did not look impressed but continued.

"Amusing Mr Vercetti" He said "How about we try again shall we, where Mr Vercetti would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"Store cupboard" Snake said most of the Gryffindor's were struggling to breath now through laughing Snake kept it going for he saw it was annoying Snape.

"You're really trying my patience" he said his face seemed to be contort with rage "What Mr Vercetti is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"The name" He said the dungeon was flooded with the sounds of the Gryffindor's laughter Snake spotted the only person from Gryffindor not laughing was Hermione. Snake's eyes snapped back forwards and he jumped back slightly almost falling off his stool, Snape's face was now dangerously close his fun was finally over.

"FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR MR VERCETTI" he yelled at Snake this cut the Gryffindor's laughter instantly, Snape calmed down slightly before continuing "For those who don't know asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is referred to as the Draught of the living dead".

"I was right then" Snake muttered unfortunately Snape had heard him and resumed yelling.

"DETENTION MR VERCETTI MY OFFICE MONDAY AT FOUR" Snape then calmed down again and continued "The bezoar is a stone that is taken from the stomach of a goat and can cure most poisons as for monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which is also called aconite,". He looked around the class no one seemed to be writing down what he had just said, he looked close to yelling again and everyone started to write. Things got worse from then on Snape had split them into pairs and for his sins Snake got paired with Hermione Granger who kept going on about Snake's actions, Snake on the other hand was trying to concentrate on the task at hand making a potion to cure boils while Snape swept the room making fun of everyone except Malfoy.

Snake was relived when they left the dungeons he could finally get away from Hermione, he was annoyed at the fact he had lost five points in his first week. At five to three he bade Harry and the others goodbye and headed off to the third floor corridor, as he entered it he spotted Jennie's door instantly and knocked.

"Hello" Jennie said opening the door smiling "Oh Snake glad you came, come on in". Snake entered Jennie's room and closed the door behind him, he turned round Jennie's room was circular with many arch like windows the walls were covered in many posters of different people she had a table in the middle of the room and fire place on the left side of the room with two armchairs on either side. Snake spotted a bed in another part of the room and next to that another door.

"Drink?" Jennie asked looking over at Snake.

"Anything but pumpkin juice" Sake replied "Don't know what people see in that stuff but it's awful". Jennie laughed at this comment she pulled out her wand and waved it over a tray before Snake's eyes a glass of ice cold coke appeared on the tray which she carried over to the table indicating Snake should sit down which he did taking the drink.

"Nice wand" Snake said "What type is it?"

"Thank you" She said grabbing her drink "Unicorn tail-hair, ebony, eleven inches so how is you're first week going".

"Awful" Snake said explaining everything that had happened "So as you can tell I have lost Gryffindor five points and have detention with Snape".

"Wouldn't worry" She said "I don't like Snape either he's a tool".

"Reminds me of Michael Jackson" Snake said Jennie nearly fell out of her chair in laughter, Snake and Jennie talked for hours before Snake bade her farewell and headed down to the great hall for dinner.

Snake spotted the others already at the table and headed over to them grabbing a chicken leg on his way.

"Hi guys" Snake said plonking himself down in the seat he was about to reach for another chicken leg when he spotted someone else who had walked in and headed to the staff table.

"Snake" Harry said clicking his fingers under Snake's nose "You ok?"

"What?" Snake asked startled "Yeah I'm ok".

"Who's the blonde?" Ron asked looking at the staff table "Not seen her before she's cute". This earned him a slap round the back of the head from Snake.

"Leave her" Snake said warningly he then saw a strange glow from his goblet and looked into it, there instead of the usual pumpkin juice was ice cold coke he looked towards the staff table and spotted Jennie giving him her sweet smile he smiled back.

"Is that Jennie then?" Snake eyes snapped back to Harry.

"Yeah that's her" Snake said grabbing a chicken leg "Is Hagrid here then?"

"Yeah" Harry said "He's sat by Professor Flitwick". Snake looked up towards the Staff table and easily spotted Hagrid, his long, shaggy beard and his enormous size gave him away instantly. Snake looked back at Harry who didn't seem at all bothered Snake gave a grin and grabbed more chicken he seemed to be hooked on the stuff yet he drank his coke and it kept refilling he had a feeling Jennie was behind it and he caught a glimpse of her pocketing her wand.

They headed to the grounds after dinner for their first flying lesson with Madam Hooch, when they arrived Snake saw that the Slytherin's were already there and so was their teacher she had short slivery grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. Snake and the other Gryffindor's lined up next to the brooms, and waited to be told what to do.

"Now stick you're right hand over the broom" She barked "Then say up".

"UP" they all shouted in unison.

Snake's and Harry's brooms jumped instantly into their hands, Hermione Grangers had merely rolled over and Neville's hadn't moved. When everyone had managed to get their brooms off the ground she showed them how to mount it so that they didn't slide off the end she walked through correcting everyone's grip.

"Now when I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick off from the ground" Madam Hooch informed them "You will keep you're brooms steady, you will then rise a few feet off the ground then land straight back down leaning forwards. On my whistle then three-two-". Before madam Hooch had blown the whistle Neville had already kicked off from the ground obvious to Snake that he had panicked slightly.

"Come back down boy!" She shouted at Neville but he tried to come back to the ground but the broom seemed to have other ideas and he shot off higher and higher, Snake could see his scared white face then Neville's grip slipped and he fell sideways off the broom. Snake spotted this and ran forwards but he was too late Neville had fell to the grass with a thud and a nasty crack, the broom kept climbing and then drifted off lazily towards the forbidden forest Madam Hooch was bending over Neville her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist" Snake could hear her saying "Come on it's alright up you get".

She turned to face the rest of the class who had come over to see if Neville was ok.

"None of you will move the brooms they will stay where they are" She said "If I return and find a single broom in the air then the person on it will be out of Hogwarts faster than they can land". She led Neville back towards the castle, the moment they were out of ear shot Malfoy started to laugh along with the rest of the Slytherin's.

"Did you see the fat lump" Malfoy said still laughing.

"Shut it Malfoy" Snapped Parvati Patil.

"Oh sticking up for Longbottom are you?" A hard faced Slytherin girl called Pansy Parkinson cackled "Never would have thought you would go for fat cry babies Parvati".

"Look at this" Malfoy said darting forwards snatching something from out of the grass "This is that stupid thing that Longbottom's gran sent him". Snake spotted the Remembrall glinting in the light from the sun, Harry stepped forwards to say something but Snake stopped him and stepped forwards instead.

"I'll take that Malfoy" Snake said everyone turned to look at the two boys.

"No" he said smiling nastily "I'll leave it somewhere that Longbottom can collect it, on the roof sounds good".

"Hand it over" Snake yelled but Malfoy had already hopped onto his broomstick and had taken off into the air he hovered slightly and seemed to be taunting Snake "Come on then Vercetti". Snake's eye twitched he hated being called by just his last name, grabbing the nearest broom to him he mounted it.

"NO!" Hermione shouting rushing over and attempting to grab the broom "You heard Madam Hooch she said..." Her sentence was cut off as Snake kicked off from the ground hovering in front of Malfoy who looked slightly impressed.

"Right hand it over" Snake shouted over the rushing of the wind "Otherwise I'll knock you off that broom". Malfoy looked slightly worried at this comment, Snake realised Malfoy thought he was joking so he bent forwards and headed straight for Malfoy who only just got out of the way Snake made a sharp turn in mid air and held the broom steady he could hear some of the others below clapping.

"Good dodge" Snake said "Yet you can't dodge forever and with out you're boys up here to save you're neck then good luck".

"So be it" Malfoy said with a smirk "Go get it then". He threw the glass ball towards the castle and Snake took off after it, he managed to catch it before it hit the wall he was heading back to the group of students and landed gracefully on the grass the remembrall clutched in his hand.

"SNAKE VERCETTI" a stern voice yelled.

His worst nightmare had been realized he turned to see Professor McGonagall storming across the grounds unless Snake's eyes were deceiving him it looked like static electricity was coming off her.

"Never in all my years at Hogwarts" She said she was struggling to talk "You could have broken you're neck".

"It wasn't Snake Professor" Parvarti said standing up for Snake "Malfoy started it Professor". Snake had to follow Professor McGonagall he knew something was going to happen, he could see it in his mind that he was going to be placed in Slytherin he had broken the rules. Climbing up the stone steps into the entrance hall up the marble steps, she started wrenching open doors with unnecessary force and storming up the corridors she finally stopped and told Snake to wait as she popped her head in the classroom.

"Pardon me Professor Blank" She said "Could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Snake seemed surprised he was thinking if this wood was a cane, he was even more surprised to see that this Wood was a person a burly fifth year he looked just as confused as Snake.

"Follow me you two" She said they followed her further up the corridor till they reached an empty classroom she opened the door and led them inside.

"Right" Professor McGonagall said turning to them both "Mr Vercetti this is Oliver Wood, Wood I have found you a new seeker". Wood's face lit up at this, Snake however was even more confused.

"Seriously Professor" Wood said excitement in his voice.

"Of course" She replied "He's a natural, never in all my years have a seen someone that talented. Is this you're first time flying Snake?" Snake nodded he realised that it would be better to tell the truth in case she decided to send him to Slytherin after all.

"He caught it before it hit the wall" She said "Not a scratch on him".

"Professor" Snake cut in "I'm glad to know that you're not moving me but I'm not a big fan of flying".

"You're a natural" She said slightly down hearted.

"Hang on" Snake said "Professor maybe I'll be able to find someone else to play seeker was it".

"You think there is someone else" Wood enquired "Who did you have in mind?"

"You did WHAT" Harry said a bit louder than he wanted to "What made you do that?"

"Don't start yelling at me" Snake said "All you have to do is show up and show this Wood guy you're good then I get out of it" When they had finished their argument they made a start on their homework, Snake's mind kept drifting to the chat him and Jennie had shared he was snapped out of his thoughts however when Hermione Granger came over.

"Don't start" Snake said rudely "I don't want to hear anymore about how I shouldn't have acted the way I did".

"I wasn't coming to talk to you" She snapped glaring at him "I was wondering if Soubi had finished with the copy of Hogwarts: a history he was reading earlier". Soubi leaned down and removed it from his bag handing it to Hermione with another glare at Snake she stalked away her hair dancing behind her.

"Stuck up cow" Snake muttered turning around to see a horrified look on Harry's face "Don't look at me like that she is". They finished their homework eventually and left for bed, Snake didn't bother changing he took his robe off and climbed into bed slipping his gun under his pillow and fell asleep.


	7. Snake's dream

The moment you've all been waiting for haha final fantasy 9 arrives

enjoy and there is

Princess Garnet looked out over her country while her secret boyfriend and armies general lied on the couch flipping through a magazine. He was tall with short blonde hair his eyes were eletric blue. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue denim jeans with white trainers and a golden monkeys tail. The Princess however had long charcoal black hair that flowed to the small of her back and hazel brown eyes. She was wearing a pearly white dress with small diamonds woven into the fabric.

"Something wrong?" He asked looking over at the Princess for she had sighed.

"No" She replied "I've just been thinking".

"Come on tell me" He said sliding off the couch and walking over to her "Tell me what's on you're mind?"

"I think we should tell people about us" She said turning to him and staring deep into his blue eyes "I'm sick of hiding my feelings for you I want to tell people".

"We can't" He said "It's not time yet". She walked over to the table her back to him.

"When will it be time?" She said "I can't hide it forever".

"I don't expect you too" He said walking over "Just be patient my love we will soon be able to announce it". There was a knock on the door and in walked Queen Brahne with her personal security guard Beatrix, Snake bowed to the Queen like he was made to and remained low until told to rise.

Beatrix was tall she had long flowing hazel brown hair with eyes to match. She wore a long white cape and silver headband around her waist she kept her sword people said she was the best swordsman in the land yet she had still failed to beat the general who had been asked to train her. Queen Brahne was nothing like the Princess she was quite a plump woman she had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a similar dress to the Princess with a crystal crown perched on her head.

"You may raise General Snake" She said Snake rose "I was wondering if you had a few minutes to train Beatrix here while me and my daughter greet our guest".

"Your majesty I must protest" Beatrix said "As your security I must stay with you during visits".

"I must agree with Beatrix on the matter your highness" Snake said to the queen "As your general I can only insist that you don't go unaccompanied".

"Snake's right" Garnet said "It could be dangerous".

"I can see I am out numbered on the matter" Queen Brahne said "So be it you may both accompany us". The Queen left the room followed by Beatrix Snake made to follow but felt a warm hand in his, he turned to see the princess had grabbed it.

"I wish we could tell them now" She said sweetly "Pity we can't Snake".

"Snake" said another voice someone was shaking him "Snake wake up". He sprung awake with his gun pointing up and someone lying on the ground holding their face he was dripping sweat.

"Ok" Snake said at breakfast that morning "How many times do I have to say sorry?" He had found out that the person who had been holding their face was Harry, it seemed that when Harry had shook him awake Snake had drew his gun catching Harry in the face and giving him a black eye.

"I think you should go see the matron" Soubi said looking at Harry.

"I agree" Snake said "Hell we can tell her it was me". Harry didn't look convinced on this idea, yet when Snake had finished his twelfth helping of sausages, bacon and mushrooms they all left for the Hospital wing.

"Surly there is something you can do" Snake said "You're the matron and the only person who we can go to". They had arrived at the hospital wing it was a clean room there was a furnace at one end beds covered the walls, arch like windows allowed the sun in. Madam Pomfrey was a tall woman she was wearing a nurses uniform just like the one Snake's mother wore.

"Give me a second then" She said sounding slightly annoyed "I'll check if I have anything". She walked away to her office and returned with a tub of cream, she handed it to Harry who opened it and rubbed it on his eye within an instant his black eye had cleared up.

"Thank you" Harry said handing the tub back they walked out of the hospital wing and headed back to the common room.

"Least you're eye's ok now Harry" Ron said "Hey Snake what was that thing you had in you're hand?"

"It's called a gun" Snake said explaining to Ron what a gun was and what it was used for "Growing up with my father who is a former German Drill instructor you quickly learn how to use one". They were walking up the stairs yet Snake hadn't realised which ones and forgot to miss the vanishing step falling through it.

"Well this is not good" Snake said "Someone going to help me". The others tried to pull him out but it was no use luckily for them someone else was walking their way, it was Jennie.

"Oh goodness" She said looking at the situation "Having fun Snake".

"Yeah a barrel of laughs" He said sarcastically "Mind helping these to get me out of here". Jennie walked over and they all managed to pull Snake free, he sat on the stairs for a moment rubbing his leg which was slightly sore and numb.

"What happened?" Jennie asked sitting down by Snake "Even you remembered the stair".

"No" Snake said looking down "I wasn't concentrating". Jennie laughed and put her arm around Snake pulling him closer to her, the others sat down on the steps too and talked while Snake regained feeling in his leg. When he could stand properly even though Jennie insisted on escorting them back to the common room he was happy about the whole situation.

"Come on Snake" Harry said "We met Jennie you're turn to meet Hagrid".

"Why?" Snake asked "Come on it's Sunday why do I have to go?" Snake and the others where eating breakfast Snake was on his eleventh helping of bacon, sausages and mushrooms.

"It does seem fair" Soubi said "We did meet Jennie after all".

"I didn't introduce you so doesn't count" Snake said "So how do you know I haven't got things to do?"

"You did you're homework" Ron said "So you haven't got anything else to do".

"Who's side are you on" Snake said glaring at Ron "Fine I'll go but only because I have nothing else to do". When Snake had finished he headed down to Hagrid's cabin with the others, Snake got an odd feeling looking slightly he thought he had seen a giant sliver dragon it appeared he was the only one to spot this. They reached Hagrid's cabin and Harry knocked there was no answer, Harry tried again still no answer.

"Well" Snake said "No one's home I'm going back bye". Snake walked away leaving the others behind he couldn't get the image of that silver dragon out of his mind, he also had to face detention with Snape. He headed to the shade of a tree near the lake and laid down he thought about the sliver dragon once more he couldn't understand it, he had read books on dragons in the past and never had he heard of a sliver one.

"General Snake, Beatrix" Said Queen Brahne "Garnet, this is our guest". Stood before them all was a man he was as tall as Snake he had long sliver hair and emerald green eyes. He wore dark blue armour with a long white cloak that trailed on the ground.

"Thank you you're majesty" He said in a soft voice bowing low to them all Snake felt that he was more of a girl than a man yet said nothing "A true honour this is to grace the halls of the great castle of Alexandria".

"Follow us and we shall lead you to the dining hall we can talk there" Brahne said walking on with Kuja by her side with Beatrix following on her other side, Garnet and Snake followed behind Garnet grabbing Snake's hand briefly and squeezing it slightly Snake did this back to reassure her nothing would happen.

"Have a seat" Brahne said to Kuja who sat "General have someone fetch use some drinks".

"Yes you're highness" Snake said bowing he turned to Kuja "What can I get you?"

"I'm ok thank you" Kuja said smiling "Yet thank you for the kind offer". Snake left the room instead to fetch the drinks himself it was the only thing he could do to stop himself from laughing at how much of a lady boy this man was, he looked out of the window in the kitchen as he waited for the drinks to be brought to him and spotted flying a few feet away from the castle a large silver dragon.

Snake woke abruptly he had seen that dragon here in Hogwarts, he had to find something to explain this or at least someone he could talk to then it came to him there was someone who he could speak to he jumped to his feet and dashed back to the castle heading straight to the third floor.

"JENNIE" He yelled banging on her door "JENNIE OPEN UP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU". Jennie pulled the door open before Snake broke it down and he stormed in throwing himself into the armchair, she closed the door and turned around walking back into the room.

"Hello to you as well" She said staring at Snake "Due to the fact you almost broke my door something wrong". She waved her wand producing a glass of ice cold coke which Snake drank instantly she refilled it for him and sat down in the empty chair.

"Sorry about all that" Snake said "I just needed to talk to you".

"Then I'm here to listen" She said "So come on what's happened". Snake went on to tell Jennie about his dreams and the mysterious sliver dragon, she sat there and listened to everything Snake had to say she never paused him she waited until he had finished talking before she spoke.

"So" She said "This dream you have you're a General who is secretly dating a Princess".

"Yeah" Snake said "Yet in my dream I'm blonde, what is confusing me is that I see this silver dragon in the grounds then I see it in my dream".

"That is odd" She said "Well I think that you don't think too much about this dragon although maybe there is a book in the libary". Snake nodded at this statement and stood to leave, before he left he turned around.

"Thank you Jennie" He said "I knew you wouldn't laugh". Jennie smiled at him then waved her wand making a glass bottle of coke and handed it to him, he smiled at her then headed to the libary.


	8. Halloween chaos

OK this is an interesting one quite fun doing this but yeah lol

enjoy and i don't own the lines of the song i used if you know phantom of the opera u'll know the song i did

Snake had woken early on that morning he had been up most of the night watching Harry train with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Wood had been happy to have Harry on the team due to Snake's recommendation. He was lying on the couch reading a book he had gotten from the libary on dragons trying to locate this mysterious silver one, it wasn't long before Soubi and Ritsuka had come down surprised to see Snake already awake.

"Morning" Snake said from behind his book "Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you" Ritsuka said "How about you?"

"Wasn't bad" Snake said "Least didn't hit anyone this time".

"True" Soubi said with a laugh "So reading then".

"Yeah" Snake said "I see you two reading all the time so I though I'd give it a try". Harry and Ron came down a few minutes later and they all headed down to the great hall for breakfast, Snake sat down and helped himself to his usual breakfast. The post arrived rather early this morning Harry received a rather large package and a letter with it Snake had received a letter and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry ripped open the letter and his eyes widened he opened the package and a Nimbus two-thousand rolled out. Snake ripped open his letter which was from Jennie it read:

_ Dear Snake_

_ I would like a talk with you when you get a chance, need to discuss something with you which is rather important._

_ Love Jennie_

Snake pocketed the letter wondering what Jennie would want to talk to him about, he then picked up the paper unrolling it he was just about to take a sip of his drink when he suddenly sprayed it all over Harry.

"Oops" Snake said wiping his mouth and handing Harry a napkin "Sorry about that". Harry glared at Snake while wiping water off his face and glasses, Ron and the others looked over at Harry then back at Snake wondering what had made him spray his drink everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked when he had finished wiping the water off his face "Something happened?" Snake didn't say anything he just handed the paper to Harry who along with the others read it:

_Dragon sighting in London_

_ Muggles where baffled when they saw a giant sliver dragon flying over London, ministry officials where called to the scene yet it appeared that the dragon had moved on._

_ 'It's nothing to be alarmed about' a spokeswizard for the ministry said 'We will investigate further into the matter'._

_ We will stay on this story as it unfolds and update you all as soon as we can._

"A silver dragon?" Harry asked looking over the paper again "I've heard of dragons but this is mental a sliver one".

"I've seen it" Snake said this made everyone turn to look at him "That day we were going to see Hagrid I saw it". Snake picked up the newspaper and ripped out the story on the dragon and put it in his pocket.

"I'll write to Charlie" Ron said "Maybe he'll know".

"Worth a try" Snake said "I've been reading books about dragons and can't find anything". When Snake had finished they headed off to the Qudditch pitch so that Harry could test out his new broom he flew in and out of the fifty foot high golden hoops, Snake looked over and saw Oliver Wood heading over to them carrying a large crate.

"Come down Potter" Wood shouted up to Harry who landed lightly on the ground "Very nice Potter looks like you were right Snake".

"Always glad to help" Snake said "Right I would love to stay and watch but I've got something important I need to do catch you all later". He waved good bye to them all as he sprinted back towards the castle to see Jennie.

"Good you're here" Jennie said as Snake entered the room "We need to talk?"

"OK but before we do I have something to show you" Snake said pulling the article from his pocket and handing it to Jennie "That was in the paper this morning". Jennie took it and read her sapphire blue eyes scanned the article she then handed it back to Snake looking worried.

"This is not a good sign" Jennie said "You see the dragon in a dream, and then it appears at Hogwarts, now it's in London".

"I know I don't understand it either" Snake said "Ron's writing to his brother who studies dragons see if he can be of some use".

"Well that's good anyway back to why I needed to speak to you" She said Snake was happy for the change of subject "I wanted to talk to you about Halloween".

"I don't do Halloween" Snake said instantly "I hate Halloween".

"Be that as it may" Jennie said "I can only request that you at least do it this year for me".

"I'll think about it we do after all have two months left" Snake said "Incidentally what kind of costume did you have in mind then?"

"Have you heard of the phantom of the opera?" Asked Jennie looking deep into Snake's eyes.

"Yeah I've heard of it" Snake replied "In fact it's my favourite film".

"Excellent" Jennie said smiling "Well I have a costume that will be perfect for you".

"Go on" Snake said looking suspicious Jennie smiled even wider.

"I'm going dressed as Christine" She said "I have a costume of the phantom that you could wear".

"I'll consider it" Snake said checking his watch "Damn I'll get back to you about it, I have to get them books back to the libary before the vulture Madam Pince starts flipping out". Snake left Jennie's room and headed off to the common room to retrieve the book he had borrowed, as he was walking through the corridors towards the grand staircase he spotted something sliver out of the corner of his eye he turned and saw yet again the dragon.

"Snake" He heard someone call his name but he was too busy staring out of the window "Snake you ok". He finally turned to see Harry and the others running towards him, he then carried on staring out of the window the dragon had gone.

"Did you all see that?" Snake asked "Please tell me you saw it".

"Saw what?" Ron asked looking confused "We didn't see anything".

"It was the sliver dragon" Snake said "That's twice I've seen it in the grounds". Snake continued to ponder the unusual dragon all the way back to the common room, he picked up the book and ran back down to the libary.

Snake's mind was full of visions of that sliver dragon every now and again also images from the dreams he'd been having, his most recent had been him being told that there had been a monster walking around the area of the city being the General he had been summoned to deal with it. He was walking with the others to charms and he could smell baking pumpkin, after they had finished their lessons he had to go to Jennie's room to collect his costume he had decided that it would be a good idea to do Halloween just for Jennie Harry and the others had already decided their costumes like so many of the others in the castle.

"Now today we will be learning a very useful spell" Professor Flitwick said "We will be learning how to make objects float". The whole class sat up straighter they had been waiting for this lesson, Professor Flitwick split them all into groups Harry had been paired with Ritsuka, Snake had been paired with Soubi and Ron paired with Hermione they where to be levitating a feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Snake heard Ron yelling waving his arm like an idiot.

"Stop" He heard Hermione saying grabbing his arm "You're saying it wrong".

"You do it then" Ron said rather aggressively "If you're so smart go on".

"Wingardium Leviosa" She said the feather in front of them levitated causing everyone to stop what they were doing and watching it as it floated around the class.

"Well done" Flitwick squeaked excitedly "Miss Granger's done it five points to Gryffindor". Ron was in a bad mood for the rest of the lesson and it didn't improve after the lesson.

"I can now understand why people don't like her" Ron said "She's a total nightmare". Snake felt someone barge past him turning to see Hermione he caught a glimpse of her face she seemed to be crying.

"Well done" Snake said looking at Ron "You upset her".

"Why are you complaining?" Ron asked defensively "You can't stand her". This earned Ron a slap round the back of the head they didn't have anymore lessons for the rest of the day as the teachers where busy setting up the Halloween dance something Snake wasn't looking forward too. He didn't dance he had agreed to go dressed as the phantom but dancing was not on his to do list, he left the others as they got changed so he could get his costume from Jennie.

"What are you meant to be?" Ron asked turning to look at Snake, he was wearing a long black cloak with red inlay he also wore a white mask covering the left side of his face, he appeared to be wearing a tuxedo under the cloak.

"The phantom" Snake replied he got slightly agitated at his friends confused faces "Oh come on surely you know the phantom".

"No" They all said as one "Who is he?"

"The phantom of the opera" Snake replied still getting more annoyed by the minute "Do you people live in a cave?"

"Well I have an excuse" Ron said "I'm from a wizard family we've never heard of that sort of stuff".

"I'll let you off then" Snake said rounding on the others "Surely you have heard of it". They shook their heads and Snake came close to pulling his gun and shooting them all then and there, he looked around quickly for a change of subject then something came to him.

"Where's Hermione?" Snake asked the others shrugged it was Lavender brown who answered instead.

"She's in the girl's bathroom crying" She informed Snake "She's been there all day since charms". Snake looked over at Ron who looked like this was not what he had meant to happen, Snake and the others left the common room with the others and headed down to the great hall.

"In sleep he sang to me" Sang a sweet voice behind them Snake didn't turn around "In dreams he came".

"Sing once again with me" Snake sang back "Our strange duet". Harry and the others didn't know what to do or say, they just looked at Snake and Jennie oddly. Jennie was wearing a long sparkling sliver dress with diamonds sewn into it Snake was strangely reminded of Princess Garnet from his dream.

"Wow" Snake said looking slightly surprised "You look fantastic".

"Thank you" Jennie replied blushing slightly "You don't look too bad yourself I see you've gelled you're hair back".

"Yeah course" Snake said "Shall we go then". Jennie nodded and interlocked her arm in Snake's they made their way down the marble steps to the great hall, Snake was surprised when they entered the great hall everyone was dressed in different costumes, the usual house tables had been replaced with smaller round ones giant pumpkins had been placed on each one.

Jennie dragged Snake onto the dance floor along with the other dancers, everything was going fine until the great hall doors burst wide open and in came little Professor Flitwick, he was white with fear the music stopped and so did the dancing everyone looked over at Flitwick all he managed to get out was.

"Troll in the dungeons". Everyone started to run around screaming Snake was dragged by Jennie to stand with the others.

"SILENCE" Snake heard Dumbledore yell over the screaming everyone fell silent and looked up at Dumbledore "Prefects please take you're houses to their common rooms, teachers and Jennie follow me". Jennie patted Snake and followed the other teachers, Snake and the others headed out with the rest of the Gryffindor's back to the common room before something came to him and he grabbed Harry and Ron's arms pulling them out of the line.

"What?" They both asked in unison "We best be getting back to the common room".

"Hermione doesn't know" Snake replied "Come on we have to find her". Snake took off in the direction of the girls toilets with Harry and Ron, they stopped suddenly when a horrible stench reached Snake's nose he grabbed the others dragging them behind a pillar they looked around it and saw a twelve foot troll walking up the corridor it's dull grey skin stood out from the stone Snake then spotted it was dragging a large brown club, Snake spotted that it had headed into a room they slowly walked towards the door making no noise at all. When they were close enough Snake read the sign attached to the door and didn't like what he had just read, the troll had went into the girl's bathroom Snake pushed the door open slightly he could see the troll and then he heard Hermione scream Snake, Harry and Ron barged their way into the room.

"Grab Hermione" Snake said to Harry and Ron "I'll deal with ugly here". After saying this Snake threw his cloak to the ground and removed the mask along with his desert eagle and aimed it at the troll firing at it's boulder like head, he noticed that the bullets didn't even break the skin through to it's skull all it was doing was making it really angry. Snake then had an idea he waited till the troll had raised it's club slightly then jumping off one of the sinks he grabbed hold of it when high enough he dropped down onto the troll's neck he then aimed his gun directly into it's spine and fired nothing happened, he checked his gun and realised he had used all of his bullets the troll took this opportunity and grabbed Snake's leg holding him with one hand the troll raised the club and started to swing trying to take Snake's head off.

"Hey" Snake shouted to the others while dodging the club "Little help". They looked around there was nothing they could do then Snake dodged another attack pointing to a splintered piece of wood lying on the ground, Harry spotted this picking it up he managed to run over and pass it to Snake the moment Snake dodged the next attack Snake stabbed it in the hand with the splintered wood and it dropped him as blood fell from it's fingers Snake landed swiftly on his feet, he picked up another piece of splintered wood and jumped off the sink yet again this time jabbing the wood into the side of it's neck blood sprayed from it's neck all over Snake and then it fell to the ground with a resounding crash.

"Well I need a bath" Snake said looking over at the others and then started to laugh at the look on their faces, he stopped abruptly however when Jennie, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and finally Professor Dumbledore entered. A collective look of shock was on their faces at the sight of Snake then to the fallen troll, the teachers and Jennie couldn't even speak.

"What?" Professor McGonagall began "Explain yourselves".

"It was me Professor" Hermione said Snake and the others looked at her "I've read books in the past about how to fight trolls, if Snake and the others hadn't gotten here I would probably be dead".

"How did a fully grown mountain troll get in this state?" Snape asked his black eyes glaring at them all "Well".

"That would be me Professor" Snake said "I sort of stabbed it in the neck with a bit of wood when I realised that bullets didn't work".

"You took this down Snake" Jennie said stepping forwards to examine the troll "That must have been difficult".

"Was a bit yeah" Snake said "I didn't think I would break the skin".

"Five points each" Professor McGonagall said making them all look over "For dumb look before you go to bed Mr Vercetti may I suggest you take a bath to get rid of that blood". Snake and the others left after being told they could yet Snake had a feeling that now Hermione Granger had grown a bit more respect for the others.


	9. Quidditch

OK another short chapter but it's interesting not saying anything about the person lol

enjoy and review

October slowly moved into November the weather had gotten colder as well, the great lake that surrounded the grounds of Hogwarts had icy patches the mountains where now snow capped. It was apparent to Snake that Quidditch season had began at Hogwarts Ron had filled Snake in on the rules, different types of balls and the many players.

Harry's first Qudditch match ever was to be played on Saturday he had been having training lessons for weeks the match was to be Gryffindor versus Slytherin if Gryffindor won then they would be moved up to the second place in the house championship.

Harry was happy that Hermione and Snake were his friends they had both finished their homework and had helped Harry to get through all his homework. Snake had taken to the libary again and with the help of Hermione had recovered more books about dragons. Soubi and Ritsuka had finished their homework and had started to read as well, Harry was sat in one of the armchairs reading a book called Quidditch through the ages.

"Any reply from Charlie?" Snake had asked Ron everyday since he had sent the letter "It's been a few weeks now".

"Yeah" Ron replied "Here it came this morning while you were eating". Ron passed the letter over to Snake who opened it eagerly and began to read:

_ Dear Ron_

_ I've done some research into this matter of the silver dragon and I can't find anything it's unheard of, the closest that we can find is a silvery-blue dragon._

_ Tell you're friend Snake that I will keep looking but there may not be much look._

_ From Charlie_

"Well at least he tried" Snake said handing Ron the letter back "I'm pretty sure it's just sliver though".

"Well they can't deny it doesn't exist" Hermione piped up "Even muggles have seen it".

"I know but it must be fast" Snake said "If it got from Hogwarts to London and back again".

That evening the Gryffindor common room was very noisy, Harry and Ron had asked Hermione to read over their charms homework they were going to ask Snake but he hadn't been seen for most of the day. They all went to bed early in preparation for the match tomorrow, Snake got back soon after they had gone to bed and fell asleep on the couch.

Harry got up early that morning and headed down stairs he found Snake asleep on the couch remembering what happened last time he tried to wake Snake he approached with caution.

"Snake" Harry said keeping his distance "Snake it's morning". Snake woke suddenly looking around to see who had woken him and spotted Harry sat there.

"Oh hey" Snake said flipping his legs off the couch "Did I miss the match?"

"No" Harry said "Not even started yet".

"Lucky me" Snake said yawning slightly "So breakfast then". Harry and Snake waited for the others to get up and they all headed to the great hall for breakfast, Snake started to eat his usual breakfast of sausages, bacon and mushrooms.

"Have something Harry?" Ron said "You need to keep you're strength". By eleven o'clock all the students had headed out to the Quidditch pitch, Snake followed the others into the top most stand while Harry headed into the changing rooms. Snake noticed that everyone was pulling out binoculars, Snake on the other hand had pulled out his Acog scope attachment and was using that to watch the match.

"That's an odd pair of binoculars" Ron said "Why is it just one?"

"It's only one because it's a sniper scope not binoculars" Snake informed Ron "It's better than binoculars". Snake then went on to explain to Ron what a sniper rifle was, he stopped when he saw the teams and Madam Hooch step out onto the pitch it appeared she was refereeing Snake heard the blast from her whistle and fifteen brooms took off into the air.

"Wouldn' mind budging up would yeh" Snake, Ron, Hermione, Ritsuka and Soubi turned to see who had spoken Snake guessed this was Hagrid, up close Snake noticed that his whole face was covered in a long shaggy mane of hair with a wild tangled beard, he could make out beetle black eyes glinting though all the hair "Guessin' you Snake". They all moved up so Hagrid could get in Snake nodded and raised his hand to shake Hagrid's who shook his entire arm, Snake noticed that Hagrid was wearing a pair of binoculars. Snake then turned back and spotted Harry was heading straight towards the ground Snake looked down towards the ground and spotted something odd, it seemed someone was standing there yet Snake was the only one to see this and then he saw them properly and took off without a word headed towards the pitch.

He dashed out onto the pitch yet there was no one there he must have imagined it then he felt excruciating pain in his back and landed on his face breaking his nose blood covering his face then he heard a familiar voice shout.

"I'VE GOT THE SNITCH" Snake managed to turn slightly and he spotted Harry was sat on his back the golden ball clutched in his hand.

"Congratulations" Snake said spitting blood out of his mouth "Now do me a favour and get off". Harry looked down and spotted Snake Harry stood up and then noticed that Snake's nose was bleeding badly, Snake could hear the thundering of thousands of feet he saw the blonde hair of Jennie rushing towards him before he passed out due to the pain.

Snake awoke in a rather comfortable bed he looked over and saw Jennie, Harry still wearing his Quidditch robes, Hermione, Ron, Soubi and Ritsuka all surrounding him.

"Hey you're awake" Jennie said "How are you feeling?"

"Good considering" Snake said he sat up a little and realised that the pain in his back had subsided he raised his hand and felt his nose it seemed to have been fixed "What happened?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing" Harry said "All I know is I landed on you because you ran out onto the pitch".

"Yeah" Snake said "I know this the rest is a blank though".

"Why did you run out onto the pitch?" Hermione asked "You just left without a word".

"I thought I saw someone" Snake said "A man".

"I didn't see anyone" Ron said "I saw you run to the pitch".

"You like everyone else was watching Harry" Snake said "You wouldn't have seen anyone".

"What did this man look like?" Soubi asked Snake looked towards him "I mean I did see something before you hit the pitch but I think it might have just been the golden line from the snitch".

"I didn't get a clear look of him" Snake said "I ran out onto the pitch to stop him getting hurt, I got down there and he was gone and it was me who got hurt". Madam pomfrey came over and made sure Snake was well enough before discharging him, he was led by the others back to the Gryffindor common room when in they were met with more cheering and Snake headed straight to the dormitories to rest some more.


	10. The lost lover

BIG BIG final fantasy based chapter this one explains a few things lol

enjoy

Snake returned to the castle he saw the silver dragon leaving with Kuja standing on it's back, Snake carried on walking and came face to face with Beatrix.

"The queen would like us to train" Beatrix said "She would like me to be better than I already am".

"Fair enough" Snake said leading the way to the training grounds "Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Kuja will be coming to the castle more and more" Beatrix replied "He has told us of a great power". Snake didn't look convinced yet said nothing he just kept his eyes forwards, as they entered the training grounds they found that the knights of Pluto and Captain Steiner where there they turned and saluted to Snake who saluted back.

"At ease captain" Snake said Steiner dropped his arm and so did the others "Training going well captain".

"Yes general" He said "With more training I'm sure we will be able to help in anything that comes our way".

"Good" Snake said walking forwards "If you wish I will send my men over to give you some advanced training".

"Thank you general but I doubt that will be needed" The captain said "I think we will be quite alright".

"The offer will still be here when you wish to use it" Snake said "Hey could you train Beatrix here I'm still a bit tired from my battle". Beatrix didn't like this idea yet she had been ordered by the Queen to train and followed the Captain while Snake took off to his room, as he was walking back he came across the princess and the Queen and bowed.

"Rise general" Brahne said "I thought I ordered Beatrix to train with you".

"You did you're highness" Snake replied "I left her with Captain Steiner for I am a little tired after my battle".

"Then off you go to get some rest" Brahne said Snake bowed again and continued to his room, he entered and closed the door behind him locking it he removed his sword and placed it at the end of his bed along with his armour climbing into bed he put his head on the pillow and instantly dropped off to sleep.

The sun shone down over the castle and grounds of Alexandria the sword that pierced the middle of the castle gleamed in the sun, the sliver dragon of Kuja's flew in circles around the castle it was Kuja's third visit and Snake's concerns about him had risen since his last few visits.

"So this great power you speak of?" Brahne asked "How do we acquire it?"

"If I may you're highness" Snake said Brahne allowed this "You speak of this great power yet you haven't told us what the great power is?"

"All in good time" Kuja said in his annoying voice "For now I feel it best to keep a few things hidden".

"Hidden?" Princess Garnet repeated "What do you mean hidden?"

"Forgive me" Kuja said with a little girlish laugh "I meant to say that something's are better explained by showing rather than talking". Snake hated the way Kuja seemed to speak in riddles it made Snake want to yell at him but he knew that the Queen would not be pleased, Beatrix wasn't with them on this meeting she had been ordered to check into a few things for Brahne.

"I must take my leave" Kuja said "Yet I shall return". Kuja stood and bowed to them all Snake led Kuja out under the order of the Queen, it seemed this was what Kuja wanted for he stopped walking and so did Snake.

"You hide it well" Kuja said his voice was different now "Yet it is obvious".

"What are you talking about?" Snake asked looking at Kuja "Enough of the riddles Kuja".

"I know you don't like me" Kuja said "Also I know about you and the princess". Snake didn't know what to say he just looked at Kuja who smiled evilly he then carried on walking leaving Snake standing there staring after him.

"He knows" Snake told Garnet the moment he got chance pacing Garnet's chambers "I don't know how he knows but he does".

"Who?" Garnet asked looking quite surprised at her boyfriend's actions.

"Kuja" Snake said "I have no idea how he knows but he does".

"This isn't good" Garnet said "You must calm down though my wolf if you go around in this mood people will suspect".

"Calm down how can I calm down" Snake said "My sweet canary if he tells you're mother then that's it, I'm not going to be general anymore".

"My darling listen" Garnet said grabbing Snake's hands and holding them tight in her's looking deeply into his eyes his tail twitching slightly "Kuja can't tell her for where always there".

"Kuja can set up a secret meeting" Snake said not looking away from his lover's eyes "We need to keep watch over him". Garnet pulled Snake closer to her into a hug he didn't pull away he ran his hand threw her hair they stayed there for a while wondering whether Kuja would expose them or not.

Snake left the chamber and headed to the training area to vent off some anger, he withdrew his sword and sliced the trees in half with one stroke he then decided to go out to the wilderness to fight the many dangerous beasts there to get stronger. Beatrix had followed him to train with him, she was called the best swordsman in all the land yet she didn't compare to Snake's talents she knew that it was his sword that sword the 'save the Queen' sword.

"What?" Snake asked Beatrix as he finished slaying a wild fang "Did the Queen order you to follow me?"

"No I came of my own free will" Beatrix replied "Is something troubling you?"

"No" Snake said he paused "Do you trust Kuja?"

"Pardon me?" Beatrix asked looking taken aback "I trust her highness the Queen therefore I trust her judgement".

"I thought you would say that" Snake said putting his sword back in it's sheath "I trust the Queen yet there is something about Kuja that doesn't add up".

"If you trust the Queen then you trust Kuja" She replied approaching Snake he turned to look at her and didn't know what to say.

"What the hell is going on" Snake said he had been awoken abruptly "Remove you're hands off me before I remove them from your bodies". The soldiers refused to let Snake go he struggled against them but it was no use, they dragged him to the dining hall he was forced in front of the Queen, Beatrix, the princess and to his astonishment and frustration Kuja.

"Well" Beatrix said "Glad to see you General".

"What's going on?" Snake said "Also get these off me before I kill them". One of the soldiers walked forwards handing Beatrix a sheath Snake recognised it and his eyes widened with shock it was his sword that they had handed her.

"I've waited all this time" Beatrix said taking the sheath from the soldier "Now this sword is rightfully mine".

"Enough Beatrix" Brahne said "You insect general betraying my trust".

"You're highness" Snake began then he turned to Kuja his fury rose in him like fire he broke free of the grasp from the two soldiers he looked directly at Kuja "You did this".

"Of course" Kuja said the evil smile on his face again "They had a right to know that there precious general was dating the princess behind their backs". The princess didn't look at anyone in the room she looked to afraid too even look at Snake, this seemed to annoy him even further all this was Kuja's fault.

"How dare you" Brahne said "How dare you betray my trust general".

"This is pathetic" Snake said outraged "You can't honestly believe this guy".

"Enough of this" Brahne said "You are here by banished from the kingdom of Alexandria and removed as general".

"NO" Garnet yelled "PLEASE NOT THAT WE DID NOTHING WRONG". Snake glared daggers at Kuja this was all him he stepped forwards but Beatrix spoke before he could do anything.

"SEIZE HIM" She yelled at the guards "SEIZE HIM NOW". The guards made to grab Snake but he raised his fists fast taking them both out.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY" Garnet yelled to Snake "I LOVE YOU MY WOLF".

"I love you" Snake said "My sweet canary go to the place we know I will always be there with you, THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT KUJA AND NO MATTER WHAT I WILL HAVE YOU'RE HEAD". Snake ran and lunged at Kuja but Beatrix was quicker she stabbed Snake right in the stomach making him drop to his knee's blood pouring from the wound and from his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Snake woke up yelling no one else in the room seemed to notice this but he instantly grabbed his stomach it felt like he had just been stabbed.


	11. secrets revealed

Right this answers a few things that are still to come but that's in the second story haha and yes it's short

enjoy

Snake sat up in bed shaking slightly he had just witnessed his own death to protect the woman he loved, he had worked it out now who that silver dragon belonged to this Kuja bloke. He got up out of bed and noticed that surprisingly everyone else was still asleep he snuck out of the dormitory and out of the portrait hole heading towards the third floor and towards Jennie's room he banged on the door.

"What's going on?" Jennie asked drowsily "Snake what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk" He said walking in "I had that dream again but this time it was different". Jennie sat down and listened to what Snake had to say when he was finished he noticed that her eyes had widened in shock.

"They killed you" Jennie said "You where dating the princess and they killed you over it".

"Yeah and apparently it's all thanks to this Kuja guy" Snake said "Yet the important thing is he owns that silver dragon everyone's been seeing, he's here somewhere".

"You have to speak to Dumbledore about this" Jennie said "If he knows then he can inform the ministry".

"No" Snake said suddenly "I'm not telling him because I doubt he will believe me".

"Well tell you're friends" Jennie said "They will find out sooner rather than later I personally feel they should hear it from you rather than anyone else".

"I also have another thing" Snake said "I think it was Kuja I saw on the Quidditch pitch".

"You said you didn't get a look at him" Jennie said looking concerned "You told us in the hospital wing you didn't see him properly".

"I didn't get a good look" Snake said "However I thought I heard something".

"Tell you're friends" Jennie said "They might be able to help and it saves you time coming here all the time".

"I don't mind" Snake said Jennie blushed slightly at this comment "I really don't mind at all it helps me". Jennie escorted Snake back to the common room so that he didn't get caught by the teachers, he entered and fell asleep on the couch once again.

November had now moved into December and Christmas was getting closer and closer with everyday that passed, Snake had decided to take Jennie's advice and tell the others about the dreams.

"Look I need to talk to you all" Snake said at breakfast "It's important". The others looked at him slightly odd they didn't know what their friend would have to say, Jennie had granted Snake the use of a room on the third floor he led them in and closed the door behind them.

"Ok" Snake said "First of all I need to tell you this and I want you to hold all questions until I'm done it's important".

"OK" They all said in unison Snake took a deep breath and began explaining about the dreams all of the details about them Hermione gasped at the point where Snake had been killed, when he had finished he looked at his friends.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked "You could and should have said ".

"I didn't think you would believe me" Snake said walking around the room to sit down "It's just all odd that sliver dragon belongs to Kuja and now people are seeing it, this makes me wonder Kuja is either in London or he's here at Hogwarts".

"Impossible" Hermione said "We would know if someone was here that isn't meant to be here".

"Not if you can't find them" Snake informed Hermione "If you don't know where to look then you won't think".

"No one can stay hidden that long" Hermione argued "Someone would have seen something".

"Someone did" Snake said "I saw his dragon and I saw someone on the Quidditch pitch".

"So you think Kuja is here?" Soubi asked concerned "You think he's in the grounds?"

"It's possible" Snake said standing up and walking around again "Hermione think for a second if someone wants to hide then they will".

"Snake it doesn't make sense" Ron chimed in "This is Hogwarts with all the people here where could someone hide". Snake didn't answer he had reached the window then something hit him, Kuja could be here and there was somewhere on the grounds you could hide.

"Snake" Ritsuka said Snake was snapped out of his thoughts "What if Kuja is in London?"

"That's possible yes" Snake said still looking out of the window "Yet I wonder why he would send his only form of transport". Snake carried on staring out of the window before turning round for someone had walked into the room it was Jennie.

"Told them?" Jennie asked "Take it you have all come up with ideas".

"Yeah we have" Hermione said explaining to Jennie what they had decided "Snake thinks that this Kuja might be on the grounds".

"Possible" Jennie said "Yet he could be in London".

"Well I say we keep our eyes open" Snake said "Also Jennie they didn't come up with your plan about telling Dumbledore".

"I agree with Jennie then" Ron said Snake walked over and slapped him around the head when he came up with these sort of things "Would you stop doing that? Anyway you have to tell Dumbledore about this".

"No" Snake said "Like I told Jennie Dumbledore may not believe me yet if I see the dragon again I'll tell him".


	12. Christmas at Hogwarts

Christmas time haha rather short because couldn't think of anything lol

enjoy

It was a few weeks away from Christmas everyone had woken to find that Hogwarts castle was surrounded in a few feet of snow the entire lake was frozen, the many fireplaces in both the great hall and Gryffindor common room had been lit spreading heat throughout the room. The corridors where colder than usual to the point where Snake had begun to wear his padded military clothing, the classrooms where colder as well due to the bitter wind rattling the window panes their worst lesson was potions.

"You have to feel sorry for some people" Snake overheard Malfoy saying "All those people who are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas all because their parents don't want them", Snake had to fight the urge with difficulty to throw his silver knife at him, Malfoy kept looking over at Snake when he said this to see if he had gotten a rise out of him. Snake had sent his parents a message saying he wished to stay at Hogwarts so that he could see what it was like, he had found out that Harry and Ron where staying as well Ritsuka, Soubi and Hermione where going home to spend it with their families.

As they left the dungeons they found their way was blocked by a large fir tree with two enormous feet holding it up, they could hear panting and heaving who they assumed was Hagrid.

"You ok Hagrid?" Harry asked "Want a hand?"

"That's alrigh' Harry" They heard Hagrid say "I'll be all right".

"Hurry up and move" they heard Malfoy's drawl come from behind them "Planning to become gamekeeper are you Potter I guess it will give you a family". Harry made to attack Malfoy but Snake placed his hand on Harry's shoulder he had been smart to do so for Snape had just come up the steps. Hagrid had finally managed to move the tree so that they could get past, Snake caught a glimpse of the entrance hall and was surprised at how different it looked. Twelve large Christmas trees had been placed in the hall glittering with tiny icicles, garlands of holly and mistletoe had been placed along the walls.

"How long till you're holidays?" Hagrid asked "Can't be too far off now".

"Just one more day" Hermione said "Looking forward to it".

The holidays had started bringing with them enjoyment for Snake, Harry and Ron they had the entire common room to themselves, Ron had taken to teaching Harry wizards chess while Snake watched. On Christmas Eve Snake and the others went to bed early looking forwards to the next day, looking forwards to the food and the most enjoyable thing the presents.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS" Ron had shouted that morning Harry snapped awake "Come on Snake presents".

"What's going on?" Snake said waking up with a start "Someone mention presents". Snake's eyes snapped to the presents lying at the end of his bed, he sprang up and grabbed the top most one it was off his parents he opened it and found that it was a new military uniform. Snake looked over at Harry who was holding up a fifty pence piece, he seemed this was a bit unfair and then remembered something he looked around and spotted it.

"Oi Harry pass that over" Snake said Harry passed Snake the fifty pence piece "Right let's see now". Snake waved his blackthorn wand in the air over the fifty pence piece it instantly transformed into a military uniform just like Snake's yet just a little smaller.

"Here" Snake said handing them back over to Harry "Consider it my present for you".

"How'd you learn to do that?" Ron said staring at Snake in amazement "McGonagall never taught us that".

"Ron it's pretty simple" Snake said "Just the same spell". Snake didn't wait for a reply and just carried on opening his presents, he had reached a present which was from Jennie he ripped it open and there was a long black box in it he opened it and found a chain with his name on made of platinum with rubies encrusted into it to match his ring. Another was from Ron's mum which turned out to be a black jumper with a golden 'S' another was from Hermione who to Snake's surprise contained a box of ammunition for his desert eagle and a DVD of the Phantom of the opera.

"Hey Harry" Snake said sliding off his bed "You missed one of you're presents". He picked it up to find it was surprisingly light and threw it to Harry who caught it, he was going to open it then he noticed a note attached to it he read it aloud:

_ You're father had left this with me before he died, it's time it was returned to you._

_ Use it well._

_ A very Merry Christmas to you._

Harry looked at the note there was no name or signature to tell him who had left it, he ripped the paper off and something slivery had slipped out onto his bed he picked it up and it felt odd to the touch like water running through his fingers.

"Wow" Snake said staring at it with interest "Nice cloak".

"Hey I've heard of those things" Ron said in a whisper putting the sweets down he was eating Snake looked over at him "If that's what I think it is then they are extremely rare and valuable".

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked looking over at Ron, Snake too was staring at him with wonder.

"It looks like an invisibility cloak" Ron said "Try it on so that we can be sure". Harry threw it over his shoulders which disappeared instantly Ron gave a yell and Snake looked astonished.

"Well I'm sure that clarifies things" Snake said "Looks like Harry is the proud owner of an invisibility cloak". Harry looked down and noticed his body and feet where gone, he pulled the cloak over his head and ran to the mirror there was no reflection. He took off the cloak and Snake picked up the note reading it, he didn't recognize the handwriting he then passed it to Ron who was too busy admiring the cloak Snake slapped him round the back of the head to get his attention

"I'd do anything and give anything for one and could you stop doing that" Ron said rubbing the back of his head "What's wrong Harry?"

"Oh nothing" Harry said. Snake didn't seem convinced yet he didn't say anything he just dressed into his new military uniform and put on his Weasley jumper just as Fred and George walked in Harry quickly hid the cloak.

"Merry Christmas" They both said in unison "Hey would you look at that Snake and Harry have both got Weasley jumpers as well". Fred and George were both wearing jumpers like Snake's except theirs had large yellow letters on one with an 'F' the other had a 'G' on it.

"Theirs is better than ours" George said walking over "I suppose mum makes more effort when there not from the family".

"Must do" Fred said "Why aren't you wearing yours Ron?" Ron pulled his jumper over his head mumbling something about hating maroon, Snake and the others noticed that is didn't have a letter stitched on it.

"Wonder why you haven't got a letter on yours Ron" Fred enquired "Guess mum feels that you can remember your name, we're not stupid though we know our names are Gred and Forge". Snake and the others laughed at this comment, they stopped when they saw Percy enter the room.

"What's all the noise?" He asked pompously he had a rather lumpy jumper over his shoulder it appeared he had been halfway through opeing his presents.

"Merry Christmas to you as well Percy" Snake said sarcastically making the twins laugh, Percy didn't look pleased at this comment and he glared at Snake while George grabbed the jumper from Percy's shoulder.

"Would you look at that" George said holding up the jumper for them all to see "P for prefect".

"Get it on Percy" Fred said walking over "We're all wearing one Snake got one even he's wearing his, Harry's got one as well so get it on". Snake slid off his bed to the floor and walked over to the twins and they all smiled evilly they then slowly headed over to Percy. With Snake's help the twins managed to force the jumper over his head knocking his glasses slightly askew.

"Much better" Fred said while they all stepped back to admire their handy work "Now your spending Christmas with family no sitting with the prefects today". Fred and George stepped forwards and dragged Percy from the room with his arms pinned by his side from the jumper.

As Snake, Harry and Ron headed down to the great hall they heard a familiar voice behind them, they turned to see Jennie running towards them she immediately hugged Snake almost knocking him to the floor.

"Merry Christmas" Jennie said still hugging Snake "Thank you for the present". Harry spotted that she was wearing a bracelet like Snake's made of platinum with her name encrusted with sapphires instead of rubies.

"Your welcome" Snake said "Would you mind letting me go now I can't breath?" Jennie released Snake instantly and they all continued to the great hall, Jennie joined them at the Gryffindor table helping her self to everything she could along with Snake. They all enjoyed a great Christmas dinner pulling wizard crackers with each other, Snake found this rather enjoyable for he rarely celebrated Christmas he hated the pointlessness behind it.

After dinner they all left the great hall laden down with the many items they had won from the crackers, Snake and the others helped Jennie carry her things back to her room on the third floor. Snake decided to stay around for a while so Harry and Ron headed back up to the dormitory, Harry went back to examining his invisibility cloak wondering who had sent it and what he could use it for.

Snake came back a few minutes later looking over at Harry and Ron sat there playing wizards chess, he withdrew two more rapped presents and threw them over to Harry and Ron.

"Present's from Jennie" Said Snake at the looks on their faces "Open them I told Jennie you would". They ripped them open and found two bracelets just like Snake's and Jennie's, Harry's was encrusted with diamonds and Ron's encrusted with emeralds each one had their names.

"Wow" Ron said staring at the gifts "These must have cost a fortune".

"Yeah well" Snake said "She got ones for the others as well". He withdrew another lot of wrapped packages, he headed off up to the dormitories and hid the packages in his bedside cabinet. As he stood up he felt a sharp pain in his eyes he managed to get to the mirror and looked into it through his still paining eyes and spotted that they were going electric blue.

"No not yet" Snake said looking away heading to his trunk "Where is it?" He started pulling things out of his trunk then he spotted it, a tiny glass bottle which he opened and drank a mouthful of liquid putting the cork back in he dropped to his knee's the pain in his eyes subsided and he ran back to the mirror noticing they had gone back to brown. Snake breathed a sigh of relief then looked at the tiny bottle again, he noticed that there wasn't much left this wasn't good.

"Snake you alright?" He hid the bottle in his pocket and turned to see Harry "We thought we heard something".

"I'm fine" Snake said grinning "I was just making sure that I didn't have any more books to return after the holidays". Harry and Snake went back down stairs to join Ron, Snake went over to the window and looked down into the grounds he saw smoke coming from Hagrid's cabin which was located near the forbidden forest. Snake was enjoying it here at Hogwarts and could only wish he didn't have to go back, he turned to the others still playing chess and then realised he had lasted longer in this school than any other.


	13. The sword in the stone

OK a lot of things happen in this which is why it's a long one more questions that you will want answers for that i wil l reveal soon and humour lol

enjoy

It was coming up to Valentine's day the one day of the year Snake hated above all else, Hermione, Ritsuka and Soubi were wearing the bracelets that Jennie had gotten them. Unlike Snake the others seemed to be enjoying themselves even Jennie had come down to the great hall for the Valentine's day feast.

"Cheer up you" Jennie said staring at Snake "It's Valentine's day".

"Which is a pointless holiday" Snake explained "There is no point in Valentine's day".

"Such a male thing to say" Jennie said Hermione nodded in agreement "Miserable is all you are Snake".

"Be that as it may" Snake said "At least I'm not getting sucked into a useless holiday". Jennie looked at Snake with a pout yet this didn't last long as she began to smile, Snake managed to crack a smile at this before returning to eat. Jennie left them all and headed back to her room while the others headed off to there lessons, as they headed off to charms they came across Malfoy who spotted them a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Oh look it's Potter and friends" he said loudly Snake and the others ignored this "Wonder where that little blonde tramp is". Snake stopped suddenly he knew that Malfoy was talking about Jennie he wasn't going to allow this, the others spotted that Snake had stopped walking and turned to look at him he was standing there with his bag in his hand.

"Malfoy" He said his voice shaking with anger "Shut up now if you know what's good for you". Snake heard Malfoy laughing at this comment this pierced Snake like a thousand flaming daggers, he turned on the spot dropping his bag to the floor.

"You think you're funny don't you" Malfoy said handing his bag to Crabbe "You think that you're untouchable because of that stuck up little blonde tra". The rest of Malfoy's sentence was cut off Snake had ran at him and speared him to the ground and started to punch him in the face, Soubi, Harry and Ron ran forwards trying to drag Snake off Malfoy before a shining red light hit them all and they fell to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" It was Professor McGonagall she had her wand in her hand pointing to them all "HOW DARE YOU FIGHT IN THIS SCHOOL". Snake and the others stood up looking sullen, Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy up who was sporting a black eye and a nose bleed.

"Through all my years" She said she could barely talk her face was white with rage "Twenty points from Gryffindor each and twenty points from Slytherin". Snake couldn't believe it he'd let his anger get the best of him and it had cost him and the others twenty points each.

"Professor" Snake said stepping forwards "It was all me Harry, Soubi and Ron didn't do anything".

"Be that as it may" She said "You where all seen fighting and you will all receive detentions now get to class, you two take Malfoy to the hospital wing". Snake picked up his bag and stalked off to charms with the others following behind him, he refused to talk to them for the rest of the day he had put his friends in detention because of his stupid actions.

The next morning notes arrived for Harry, Snake, Ron and Soubi they all read the same:

_ Your detentions will take place tonight at eleven o'clock tonight meet Miss Itou in the entrance hall and she will take you down._

_ Prof. M. McGonagall._

"Sorry guys" Snake said looking over at Harry, Ron and Soubi "I didn't mean to get you guys in trouble".

"It's not a problem Snake" Soubi said "We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time". Snake didn't look convinced at this but was happy his friends didn't blame him, he looked over at Harry and Ron and by the looks on their faces he knew they felt the same way Soubi did. They arrived in the entrance hall at eleven o'clock to find Jennie and Malfoy already there.

"Come on then follow me" Jennie said lighting the lamp she was carrying "Bet you'll think twice before you break the rules again, well come on don't think of running it'll just make things worse". They marched across the grounds, Snake looked around wondering what their punishment was going to be. The moon shone brightly in the sky yet rolling clouds blocked it out occasionally plunging them into darkness, Snake could see the lights in Hagrid's cabin.

"That you Jennie?" They heard Hagrid shout "We need to get started". Snake turned to see Harry's face showed signs of relief yet it seemed it wasn't just Snake who had noticed this Jennie had as well.

"You may show relief but I would be careful not to let that over power you" Jennie said "Your off into the forest".

"The forest?" Snake was happy to hear that Malfoy wasn't sounding very cool "We can't go into the forest there are werewolves". Hagrid came over to them through the darkness a rather large boarhound at his heel, Snake noticed he was armed with a large crossbow and a quiver of arrows slung on his shoulder.

"Glad you made it" He said "Been waiting an hour, alright Harry, Ron, Snake and Soubi".

"Sorry had to wait a while the others arrived" Jennie said apologetically "Well shall we get going then".

"Hold on" Snake said "I thought you were just bringing us down".

"No I offered to help" Jennie said "I've nothing else planed".

"Well come on then" Hagrid said "Let's get going". Snake and the others followed Jennie and Hagrid into the forest, Snake withdrew his gun and attached the touch to it flicking it on so he could see where he was going.

"What are we meant to be doing anyway?" Snake asked while Soubi, Harry and Ron pulled out their wands casting lumos.

"Where here because there is something injuring the unicorns" Hagrid replied "I found one close to death the other week".

"What could it be?" Soubi asked "From what I have heard werewolves aren't fast enough to catch them".

"No wasn't a werewolf" Hagrid said "Somethin' else is here that shouldn't be". Jennie was the only one unarmed as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest she caught up slightly with Snake and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Is that the only one you got?" She asked just loud enough for Snake to hear her "Gun I mean".

"No" Snake whispered back "There is another in my back pocket". Jennie reached behind Snake and pulled the gun from his back holster, he handed her another torch attachment. She attached it and flicked the light on shining it ahead of her, Hagrid stopped walking suddenly looking down at one of the leaves Snake shone his torch down on it so Hagrid could see it properly.

"Unicorn blood" He said running his fingers through the silvery substance "It's been wounded bad". Hagrid stood up and turned to face them all, Snake and the others shined there lights around them to see more of a trail.

"I think we should split up" Jennie said "I'll take Snake with me and you can all go with Hagrid".

"Why not split into even groups" Harry suggested "Surely there are enough of us to".

"Makes sense really" Snake said "We need someone with a wand yes I have one mind but I can't hold the gun and wand at the same time".

"I'll go with Jennie and Snake" Soubi said "Least I have a wand we'll send up sparks if we find anything".

"Yeah ok" Harry said "We'll do the same". They split up Snake, Jennie and Soubi went straight ahead while Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Fang and Malfoy went left. Snake followed a trail he had found while the others kept looking around to make sure nothing was following them, Harry and the others followed Hagrid hoping that the others where OK they all kept looking behind them making sure they weren't being followed.

"There's something up there" Snake said pointing in the clearing ahead something was shining in his light "See it". Jennie and Soubi looked closer and they too spotted it, as they edged closer Jennie spotted something white laying on the ground.

"Wait" Jennie whispered "Hold on I think someone's there". Snake snuck up to a tree and peered around into the clearing, his heart skipped a beat standing in the middle of the clearing was a woman with a long sword. She was tall and had long flowing hazel brown hair Snake also spotted standing with her a man, he was taller than the woman he had long sliver hair.

"Is that?" Soubi began but Snake put his finger to his mouth and flicked the torch off indicating that Jennie and Soubi do the same, Snake turned his hearing towards the clearing and could hear voices.

"Such a beautiful creature" He heard the man say in his annoying voice "Pity it had to be slain".

"Enough of this Kuja" She said "He's not coming".

"Easy now Beatrix" Kuja said "He will come he has no choice". Snake peered around the tree and saw Kuja stroking the unicorn's lifeless body, pain and anger rose through his body he wanted nothing more than to jump out at them and attack.

"What was that?" Beatrix asked "Did you just hear something".

"Yes I did" Kuja replied listening out "It sounded like a twig snapping".

"It must be him" Beatrix said turning her head towards the sound "We should go now before he enters this clearing". Kuja stood up and nodded together her and Kuja took off deeper into the forest, the others were about to enter the clearing when they heard more voices.

"We're took late" The voice said "It's dead". Snake held his gun a little higher and Jennie knowing what Snake had planned raised her's, they both jumped out from behind the tree and pointed their guns at the people in the clearing.

"FREEZE" Snake yelled "PUT YOU'RE HANDS UP". The people in the clearing stopped and raised their hands Soubi lit his wand up again and shined it on them Snake and Jennie flicked on their torches and shined the lights on the figures.

"Could you lower them please" Snake recognized that voice "It'll be polite".

"Harry is that you?" Snake asked the figure turned and it turned out it was Harry "So sorry". Snake lowered his gun slightly and indicated that Jennie should do the same, the other figures turned and they saw it was Hagrid, Ron and Malfoy as well.

"We 'eard voices" Hagrid said "Then we headed here and saw two figures".

"Which one snapped the twig?" Snake asked looking at them all "That's the only reason Beatrix and Kuja bailed".

"That was Kuja" Harry replied startled "Which one the girl or the boy?"

"The bloke even though he looks like a girl" Snake informed Harry "The other was Beatrix".

"For a woman she's scary" Ron said "Mainly with that sword".

"Save the Queen" Snake said correcting Ron who looked at him "That's what the sword's called".

"How do you know?" Harry asked staring at Snake "Well".

"That's not important" Snake said and he turned and saw it the thing he had spotted in the first place "That's more important". They all turned and saw him pointing at something glittering sticking out of a stone, Snake stepped towards it before he heard the sound of hooves coming towards him then something jumped in front of him. He looked up at the figure in front of him, he could tell if it was a man or horse to it's waist it was a man below this was the body of a horse. Snake looked up at the half man half horse, the man had deep red hair and beard to match the horse body was a deep dark chestnut with a rather long reddish tail.

"Hello Rowan" Hagrid said stepping forwards and shaking the centaurs hand "How are yeh?"

"Good evening Hagrid" Rowan said he was standing in front of the stone with the glittering object "I see yet another unicorn injured".

"Unfortunately" Hagrid said "It's a pity however that it has died, this is Snake Vercetti, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Soubi Agatsuma, Draco Malfoy and Jennie Itou this is a centaur".

"Awesome" Snake said "I've only heard of them in stories I didn't realize they exist".

"Good evening" Rowan said looking over at them "From the school I take it".

"That's right" Snake said "What made you come here?"

"I saw something" Rowan said "Something glittering". There was rustling behind them they all turned raising their weapon of choice, through the trees walked yet another centaur he was black haired, black bodied he was more wild looking than Rowan.

"Hullo Bane" Hagrid said lowing his crossbow Snake and the others followed suit "You all right?"

"Good evening Hagrid" Bane said stepping forwards "I hope you are well".

"As well as can be expected" Hagrid said "Unicorn killed".

"Such a waste" Bane said "Only a truly horrible person could have done this".

"Beatrix" Snake said everyone look at him "What?"

"You said a name" Bane said stepping forwards "Speak it again".

"Beatrix killed the unicorn" Snake repeated "Kuja couldn't have done it you saw the way he acted Jennie".

"Snake's right" Jennie said "Yet look at the wound".

"Doesn't look like any wound I've seen" Harry said stepping forwards "What about you Hagrid?"

"That's the same wound as the las' one" Hagrid said "That looks deeper though and more fatal".

"You think they intended to kill it?" Jennie asked "What do you think Snake...Snake". They all turned but Snake wasn't there he had wondered over to the stone and realised the thing in it was a sword of some kind.

"What's that?" Malfoy's voice came "Well".

"A sandwich Malfoy" Snake said sarcastically "Instead of asking me come and see for yourselves". They all walked over to it and saw that it was indeed the hilt of a sword yet it seemed to be stuck in a stone.

"Wonder who put it here" Jennie said examining the sword "Perhaps we should try and remove it".

"Yeah good idea" Harry said "Who wants to go first?"

"Out of my way Potter" Malfoy said shoving Harry aside "I'll try it". Malfoy grabbed the hilt and pulled with all his strength but the sword didn't move, Snake sat down on a mossy stump and watched Malfoy trying to pull the sword out again.

"OK next" Snake said half an hour later "You're boring me". Malfoy glared at Snake but moved aside and Ron stepped forwards, he like Malfoy tried everything to get the sword out but it still didn't move Snake laughed when he fell over.

"Stop laughing" Ron said standing "You're turn Harry". Harry stepped forwards and tried with all his might still the sword stayed still, he pulled even harder now and fell over Snake laughed even harder at this.

"Really not funny" Harry said standing up again "You give it a try then?" Snake stopped laughing and stepped forwards he looked at the ruby encrusted hilt and he thought he saw it shine a little brighter, he grasped the handle and he felt it pulsate in his hand he pulled it and the sword came swiftly out.

"Whoa" Snake said stumbling backwards "That was unexpected".

"How did you do that?" Ron asked staring at the sword "None of us could pull it out".

"I guess it's like the story" Snake replied "The only person who can retrieve the sword from the stone is someone who is worthy enough to wield it".

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked "You're saying we're not worthy to wield it".

"I didn't say that" Snake said still staring at the sword "I guess it picks who it thinks is worthy enough". Snake swung the sword and it was light in his hand, he did a few more swipes with it and began to spin it on the tip of his finger making sure not to cut himself before Jennie spoke.

"Alright enough" She said "Come on Snake lets head back to the castle". Snake nodded and dropped the sword to his side before they moved he spotted something on the ground, he stepped towards it and picked it up.

"What's that?" Ron asked walking over to Snake "Looks like a twig".

"It's a sheath you idiot" Snake replied slapping Ron round the back of the head "Must have been left here with the sword I guess". Snake put the sword in the sheath and attached it around his waist.


	14. The mystery planet

More questions and a few more answers well i hope so anyway haha

enjoy

It was Wednesday night they had all collected their telescopes and headed up to the astronomy tower, Snake and Hermione weren't talking they had argued again about what Snake should do with the sword.

"Sit down now" Professor Sinastra said "Remove you're telescopes and carry on with the star charts we began last lesson". Everyone removed their telescopes and star charts and began to check different coordinates and mark the planets names at the correct position, Snake was changing the coordinates on his telescope when he heard Hermione next to him saying something he looked around to check that their teacher wasn't looking before leaning over to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Snake asked quietly "I heard you say something".

"Yes I did" Hermione replied in a whisper "There is a planet here but it's not on the star chart".

"Impossible" Snake said "What's the coordinates you're running on?" Hermione wrote them down and handed it to Snake he changed the dials to the coordinates Hermione had given him, he too spotted the strange planet looking over at Hermione he saw the confused look mirrored on her face just as Professor Sinastra came over.

"Something wrong?" He said in a wheezy sort of voice "Well".

"Yes actually Professor" Snake said everyone looked over "Me and Hermione have found a planet that isn't on the star chart, it's as if it doesn't exist". Professor Sinastra looked taken aback at this comment he took off his glasses and looked through Snake's telescope and saw the planet that Snake and Hermione had seen, he pulled his eye away and looked as confused as them.

Hermione had spent the entire week searching through the libary trying to find information on the planet, they still didn't know what it was called so Snake felt it was pointless.

"Found anything?" Snake asked one night when Hermione returned "I can only guess no".

"Through all the star charts I have found" Hermione replied sitting down in an armchair "Nothing it doesn't exist".

"I've been thinking" Snake said looking up "Consider this maybe it's been there the entire time yet no one's seen it before".

"That doesn't make sense" She shot back "How do you miss a planet?"

"Just a thought" Snake said he went back to cleaning his sword "It's just odd that you found it when no one else did".

"I wish I knew what it was called" Hermione said groaning "It would help a lot".

"Ask Jennie" Snake said "Can't hurt to try".

"I don't know where she is" Hermione said "I can't ask her if I can't find her".

"I know where she is" Snake said "I go there all the time".

"So that's where you disappear off to" Hermione said "Could you take me to see her with you?"

"Don't see why not" Snake said returning his sword in it's sheath "We'll go down tomorrow if you want". Hermione nodded then headed off up to bed Snake stayed up for a while and looked out of the window, he looked up into the stars and saw that planet again. How could he tell them all he knew what that planet was called?

"Would you please hurry" Snake said "Come on I'm probably late as it is". Hermione was trailing behind trying to carry a rather large book, Snake doubled back pulling it from her arms and carrying it himself. They arrived outside Jennie's door and Snake walked in with out knocking.

"What's with the book?" Jennie asked when she saw him "Hello Hermione".

"That's the reason of the book" Snake replied placing the book down on the table "Hermione's got something to ask you while I get a drink want one Hermione".

"No thank you" Hermione said "Jennie I was wondering if you could help me". Hermione explained about the planet while Jennie listened closely, she seemed interested in this story about the planet when Hermione had finished Jennie spoke.

"This is odd" Jennie said "A planet that doesn't exist".

"So you don't know anything about it?" Hermione asked slightly down hearted "Snake said that you might be able to help".

"I didn't say I couldn't help" Jennie said "Wait here I have a book somewhere of a list of planets maybe you're planet could be in there". Jennie left the room and returned with a book handing it to Hermione, it was rather old looking Hermione took it from Jennie with care.

"Thank you" Hermione said "I'll keep it safe".

"Thank you" Jennie said smiling "Get Snake to bring it back when you're done".

"OK" Hermione said standing "I'll see you back in the common room Snake". She left the room and shut the door behind her the book under her arm, Snake sat down in the now vacant seat.

"What?" Snake asked Jennie who seemed to be staring at him "You think I have something to do with this?"

"No I have a feeling you're hiding something" Jennie replied not taking her eyes off Snake "You know something don't you?"

"Look maybe I know something" Snake said "I can't exactly say what I know because I don't know how to put it".

"Try" Jennie said "I'm sure you're friends will understand".

"You have no idea" Snake said standing up and walking to one of the windows "How can I tell them that the planet is called Gaia? How do I explain how I know this?"

"I knew you were hiding something" Jennie said "Look Hermione is going to find out what the planet is because Gaia is in that book I gave her".

"Yeah then she'll research it all" Snake said "Although if she never found out about Gaia till now then surely there aren't any books on it".

"Well I would have thought they would research Kuja" Jennie said "Now that they have seen him and Beatrix I thought they would be all over it".

"Hermione looked" Snake said "There was nothing about them".

"Snake you have to tell them" Jennie said Snake turned to look at her "I feel it better they hear it from you than a book".

"Hear what?" Snake asked "That I know the name of that planet that has been there this entire time".

"Exactly" Jennie said "If they work out you knew about Gaia and didn't say anything then you're in trouble".

"Well I'll let Hermione figure it out and then mention that I'd heard of that planet" Snake said walking towards the table to finish his drink "However I won't tell her anything about already knowing it".

"Good idea" Jennie said "I can only hope it works".

"Yeah" Snake said "So can I".

Snake arrived back at the common room three hours later he felt a twinge of pain in his back he knew what it was and headed straight to the dormitory, he entered the dormitory and headed to his trunk when he realised that Soubi was already in there holding something.

"Hey Snake" Soubi said turning around "I have a question for you".

"Ask away" Snake said trying to hide the pain "What's on you're mind?"

"What's this?" Soubi asked holding up the bottle Snake's eyes widened in shock it was the potion he had been taking "I found it on the floor near you're bed".

"Oh right" Snake said trying to stay calm "Well thank you for picking it up for me". Snake stepped forwards to take it from Soubi who handed it over, Snake couldn't risk drinking it now with Soubi in the room he would have to be careful not to show the pain and to not allow it too grow back.

"You might want to be careful" Soubi said standing up and heading to the door "The others may not be as willing to not ask questions as I am". With this said he left the room Snake made sure the room was empty and uncorked the bottle, he drank it and the pain subsided he then calmly placed it into his pocket on his robes and headed back downstairs.

"Snake" Hermione said running over she had Jennie's book under her arm "Look at this". She placed the book in front of him and pointed to a certain planet it was Gaia.

"This is the planet" Snake said his idea was about to come into action "I've heard rumours of a planet like that".

"You never said" She said looking at him "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a rumour I couldn't say anything because I've only heard of it never actually seen a picture of it" Snake explained "If I had said something and it turned out to be wrong then I would have felt like a fool".

"Be that as it may it could have saved me a lot of time" Hermione said "Come on where going to the libary". She grasped his arm and dragged him towards the libary, he tried to pull out of her grip but couldn't.

"Explain to me why I had to come" Snake said "Come on tell me". She didn't say anything she just picked up books and slammed them into his arms, he now realised he was here to be a pack horse.

"Now what's she up to?" Snake asked looking over at Hermione "You paying attention".

"Yeah she's reading again" Harry replied "She's still reading about Gaia". Snake groaned and walked over to Hermione snatching the book from her hands and slamming it shut.

"What did you do that for?" She asked outraged "I was reading that".

"Call it an intervention" Snake said "Look drop it about Gaia OK, it's two months before the end of term so no more books". She glared at Snake and snatched the book out of Snake's hands and walked off up to the girl's dormitory leaving Snake standing there stunned.

"How did she do that?" Snake asked "I give up on that girl".


	15. Missing friends

Riddles and pain that is what awaits in this chapter lol

enjoy

It was nearing the end of term everyone was enjoying the last month due to the fact all lessons had been canceled, Snake had decided to go out into the grounds with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all sat under a large oak tree in the shade Snake was lying with his back against the tree while Hermione was reading, Harry and Ron had brought out their chess sets and began playing wizards chess they where enjoying themselves until they saw Soubi coming over yet something was wrong he looked angry.

"WHERE IS HE?" Soubi yelled Snake stood up and Soubi grabbed him slamming him back first into the oak tree "I SAID WHERE IS HE".

"I'm going to give you till three to get off me" Snake said Soubi let him go throwing him roughly to the ground "OK now that's over what are you yelling about?"

"This" He said thrusting a note sharply into Snake's chest "Surely you remember what you wrote". Snake looked at Soubi confused then back to the note he read it aloud for the others to hear:

_ When you lose something are you also lost? Pain of losing a friend is nothing to the pain of losing a life. Bring me the one with the secrets and you're friend goes free, you have a limited time I shall wait for you where darkness and stone meet._

Snake looked up from the note at his friends fear tore inside him, he ran off towards the castle with the others following straight to the third floor and his worst fears where realized. They had reached Jennie's door which was hanging off it's hinges, Snake entered the room and looked around it showed signs of a struggle. The two arm chairs had been toppled over and the table flipped, the many posters had been ripped down the only thing that Snake could see was yet another note he stepped forwards and picked it up.

_ You're canary is safe for now, come find us general or we will harm you're little song bird. You should already have our other note so you know were to seek, time is ticking away general if you wish her to be safe then come find us._

"He's got them" Snake said anger rising in him "GOD DAMN IT HE'S GOT THEM, THEY BOTH HAVE".

"Come on" Harry said "We need to find them".

"I already know where they are" Snake said glaring at Harry "We need to go back to the dormitory I need to get something". Snake tore off again towards the common room with the others following, they reached the dormitory and Snake grabbed his sword.

"OK" Snake said "Let's go".

"Wait Snake" Hermione said "Shouldn't we think about this".

"You do that" Snake said rather rudely "While you do that I'll go and save Jennie who unless you didn't know Hermione is in the clutches of Kuja and Beatrix". Snake made to walk out of the dormitory door but Hermione had drawn her wand and pointed it at Snake.

"Pertrificus totalus" She cried at that moment Snake's arms and legs froze up and snapped to his side he fell flat on his face, the others ran over and turned Snake over the only part of him that could move was his eyes.

"Hermione" Harry said "What did you do that for? Take this off".

"Not until he listens" Hermione said "If I take it off now then he won't listen". Snake couldn't nod or move if he could he would probably be choking her right about now, he saw Soubi raise his wand.

"Finite incantartum" He said clearly Snake's arms and legs instantly began to move again, he sat up glaring at Hermione.

"Don't do that again" Snake said still glaring at her "Let's go".

"We don't know where to look though Snake" Ron said "Although you did say you knew where they where".

"Yes I do and so do you all" Snake replied getting angrier by the second "Come on even you can't be that stupid, 'where the darkness meets the stone' seriously if you don't work out that he means the dungeons then you are stupid". He took off to the dormitory door again keeping an eye on Hermione and her wand, her and the others followed Snake down the stairs towards the dungeons before Snake stopped for he realized something odd.

"Where is everyone?" Snake asked the others "You can't honestly tell me that every student is outside in the grounds".

"There aren't any teachers either" Harry said "No way could the teachers be outside they never go into the grounds". Snake looked back at Harry he knew he was right, he took off at top speed down towards the dungeons they pushed the door open and entered.

"Alright which way now?" Ron asked in a slight whisper "Surely he doesn't mean the dungeon corridor".

"He doesn't" Snake replied in a whisper "He means a room down here somewhere, probably hidden I don't know". Snake started looking around wondering where they could go, he ran his hand on the walls as if trying to locate a hidden door or chamber.

"Snake" Hermione said in a whisper pulling at his robes "Look over there is that another note". Snake looked over where she pointed and ran over to grab it, he ripped it off the wall and read it out loud so that the others could hear it:

_ Sight unseen can be more dangerous than sight seen, deeper into the abyss you must go general only you can see it. Use you're gift general shine the unseeing light, only you can find us._

"What does that mean?" Hermione said "That doesn't make sense".

"It's a riddle it's not meant to" Snake said "Just give me a second". Snake stood there thinking he didn't know what Kuja meant none of it made sense, then something came to him he withdrew his sword then shook his sleeve and his blackthorn wand slid into his hand.

"I know what I have to do" Snake said "I understand it now the gift he mentioned is the sword which must mean this, lumos". He shined the lit wand at his sword which instantly lit up, he shined it straight ahead and to their surprise a large archway seemed to light up at one end of the dungeon corridor.

"Whoa" Harry said "Would have never known that was there".

"Yeah me neither" Snake said "I actually didn't have a clue that would work".

"Well let's go" Soubi said "I take it this way".

"Seems like it" Snake said "Although, I'm going alone".

"No you're not" Hermione said "Where all going and that's it".

"Hermione listen" Snake said turning to her "I know Kuja this is obviously a trap".

"Where prepared for anything" Harry explained "We are going with you".

"There isn't a chance that I can convince you otherwise" Snake said "Well if you're not going to back down then I can only ask you of one thing".

"There is no changing our minds" Ron spoke for the first time "So what's the thing you have to ask us?"

"Do as I say no matter what" Snake said the others looked like they were going to argue but he cut across them "Listen Kuja and Beatrix are highly dangerous do you want to die at their hands if not then do as I say". Snake stepped towards the archway and put his palm on it instantly the wall began to crack and two stone doors appeared, Snake removed his hand as the doors opened he stepped though with the others and they closed behind them.

"It stinks down here" Snake said through the darkness "Light you're wands I can't see a thing". He heard the others light their wands they shined them on the walls and Snake wished they hadn't, the walls seemed to be made of black granite yet he could see little white skulls of crushed rats.

"Let's find them and get out of here" Soubi said "This is sick".

"Something tells me Dumbledore doesn't know this is here" Snake said "If he did then I guess this would be guarded or something". Snake and the others stepped forwards carefully the passageway was long and Snake couldn't make out the end, the floor was made of the same black stone yet there where no skulls after a while they came to a stand still. They where in a circular room with two passageways leading off, one headed to the left one to the right, they shone their wands down each passage.

"I'm going left" Snake said "You all take right no arguments". When he had said this Snake took off down the left passageway alone leaving the others to take the right, Snake shone his wand down the passage as far as it would go there was nothing there he decided to extinguish his wand when he saw a opening ahead, hidding by the side of the wall and peered into the room.

"OK" Soubi said "Snake told us to be careful".

"Yeah wands raised" Harry said "Keep a look out for anything". They all edged forwards carefully they had no idea where Snake was or if he was alright, the passage began to slope down and they walked down it. The passage leveled out into a large circular room with two passages leading off it, something seemed to be stuck in the ground then they saw two black piles on the ground they shined their wands over at them.

"RITSUKA, JENNIE" Soubi yelled he ran over to them and picked up Ritsuka's head he seemed to be unconscious, he then checked on Jennie she too was unconscious he looked over at the others who were staring at the object stuck in the ground it appeared to be a sword.

"Hey maybe we can pull it out" Ron said running over "Let's try".

"RON" Harry yelled "DON'T". It was too late Ron had gripped the sword's hilt and was thrown back into a wall sliding down, Hermione ran over and checked on him then they heard a sound.

"Bravo such an inquisitive mind" Came a voice from one of the passageways "Yet foolish to touch what you don't know". From the passageway came a man they recognized him it was the same person from the forbidden forest, the one person who they didn't want to meet yet he wasn't alone there was a woman there as well standing against the wall. It was Kuja and Beatrix.


	16. Snake's finest hour

Sad to say this is the final chapter, more German at the end but answers are relieved to some questions that may have appeared in earlier chapters

anyway enjoy and when i come up with a name for the second story then i will begin up loading it's longer than this and i feel it's a lot more confusing as more questions arrive

"Not who we would have expected" Beatrix said her eyes swept over them all "Where's Snake? Well".

"We don't know" Hermione said her voice was slightly high pitched due to fear "We haven't seen him".

"Really?" Kuja asked in a patronizing voice "I guess you're not as accomplished at lying as dear Snake is". They all stared as Kuja said this he stepped forwards towards Jennie, Harry stepped in his way his wand pointing directly at Kuja who stopped.

"Stay away from her" Harry said authority in his voice "You will not harm anymore people".

"The little boy has some fire" Beatrix said in a bored voice "Tell me what's you're name?"

"That's none of you're business" he said his eyes still on Kuja "So I'm not going to tell you".

"Bravery will get you no where" Beatrix said standing up properly and walking over to the sword "Now you have two choices you're name or you're death pick one". She ripped the sword from the ground and pointed it at Harry he seemed to have lost all bravery and his wand started to droop a little.

"Harry" He said through numb lips "Harry potter".

"See wasn't so hard was it" Beatrix said yet she didn't lower her sword "Now tell me where is Snake?"

"I don't know" Harry said "We haven't seen him".

"It's in you're best interest to stop lying to me" Beatrix said "I will ask you one more time. Where is Snake?"

"We told you we don't know" Harry said "We're telling the truth".

"Wait Beatrix" Kuja said "Perhaps Mr. Potter needs some persuading". Kuja swept his left hand and Ron's body flew into the air he then flicked his wrist and it slammed against the wall, Kuja never took his eyes from Harry, Ron's head fell to his chest.

"Hold him there" Beatrix said raising her sword and pointing it at Ron "I think I can hit him". Beatrix ran full speed at Ron before something rather shiny slammed into her sword sending it flying into the air, it landed just short of Hermione's hand who had ran out of the way just in time. Kuja dropped his arm and Ron's body slid to the floor he looked down one of the passageways as well as Beatrix and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Looking for me" Snake said coming into the brightly lit room "You all ok they didn't harm you I take it".

"We're fine" Harry said moving swiftly aside "Lucky you got here they where going to kill Ron".

"I know" Snake said "I've been stood there the whole time". Snake looked over at the scene before him, he stepped further into the room and headed straight to Jennie ignoring both Kuja and Beatrix.

"General how nice of you to join us" Kuja said in his annoying voice "I'm glad to see death has not made you stupid".

"Get Jennie and Ritsuka out of here" Snake said to the others "I also advise you leave as well".

"They're not going anywhere" Beatrix said she pulled a lever to her right and large metal gates fell down blocking the exits "Much better".

"It's me you want" Snake said "Let them leave".

"No Snake" Kuja said "They will miss the show".

"Well as you planed this little show how about we extend it slightly" Snake said trying to buy time to find an unblocked escape route.

"As you wish" Kuja said in his girly voice.

"You saw me coming didn't you" Snake said it was more a statement than question "At the match you saw me and ran when I went down".

"Indeed I did" Kuja said "I had to prove a problem for you anything that would cause you pain, keeping everyone focused in that area was more than enough for our plans to be complete".

"What plans?" Snake asked.

"To steal the sword that resides in the wall" Beatrix said smiling coldly at Snake "However our plans changed slightly".

"Thanks to the Malfoy boy you were put into a detention" Kuja continued were Beatrix had left off "We hid the sword deep within the forest and made a terrible sacrifice".

"The unicorn died so that we could arm you" Beatrix said "You followed that path like the fool you are and now it leads you to this".

"One more thing?" Snake asked "This must have took you a while disappearing to London and then back here on that dragon of your's I want to know, how'd you pull that one off?"

"I sent my loyal pet to London i couldn't risk keeping it here incase you stubbled across it and ran off to tell Dumbledore" Kuja said.

"Enough talk time for action" Beatrix said Snake saw her pick up her sword out of the corner of his eye and spotted his sword sticking out of the wall.

"Going to kill me unarmed again Beatrix" Snake said standing up "Come on then coward".

"I'm no coward" Beatrix said "Go and get you're weapon then go on". Snake ran to the wall and removed the sword from the wall he turned around and faced the room.

"Much better" Kuja said "This will be interesting". Snake glared at him then at Beatrix, he realized he would have to be careful so that he didn't harm his friends yet he knew Beatrix wouldn't care about hurting people.

"I'm going to make sure you die this time" Beatrix said through gritted teeth "No more play acting this is the end".

"For you and Kuja yes" Snake said "You failed to kill me once and you will fail to kill me this time". Snake faced Beatrix who charged at him exactly what he knew she would do he brought down his sword and blocked the attack with ease, she was forced sideways regaining her balance she swiped at Snake again but he had already moved.

"You're acting like always" Snake said "Come on Beatrix didn't I teach you anything". This seemed to agitate Beatrix for she charged him again which Snake blocked using the same technique, time and time again Beatrix charged and Snake just blocked it. Beatrix charged once again this time Snake locked his sword up with hers their faces where inches from each other, they glared into each others eyes hatred etched on their faces.

"I taught you all I knew" Snake said "This is how you repay me".

"You where a poor teacher" Beatrix said "Always running off to be with the princess you make me sick". It was Beatrix who broke the lock they both had and caught Snake's arm with her sword causing him to cry out in pain as a cut appeared, he jumped back and threw his robe to the ground to reveal his military uniform.

"This end's now" He said fire burning in his eyes "Time to die". It was Snake's turn to charge yet he didn't, out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry raise his wand a blinding flash of light filled the room and he fell to the ground unconsious the sword clanging on the stone floor.

"Garnet" He whispered his eyes flickered open he was lying on a comfortable bed a bandage on his arm, turning his head slightly he saw Professor Dumbledore sat by him smiling.

"Glad you're still with us" Dumbledore said looking at Snake "You had us worried for a second".

"What happened?" Snake asked shooting bolt upright in bed "Where's Jennie, Ritsuka and the others? I have to stop Kuja and Beatrix".

"Calm down everyone is fine" Dumbledore replied as Snake slumped back into his pillows "As for Kuja and Beatrix they have unfortunatly escaped assuming you are all dead".

"I can't even remember much" Snake explained "I was fighting Beatrix and then there was a flash and I woke up here. Damn I think I've lost the sword".

"It appears Mr Potter tried to curse Kuja who deflected it with one of his own spells" Dumbledore informed Snake "As for the sword it has been returned to my office however how it left there is a mystery to even myself".

"Kuja told me how he'd taken it" Snake said "He'd sent Beatrix up to the castle to do it while he gave her plenty of chance during the Quidditch match".

"It would appear that way yes" Dumbledore said surveying his interlocked fingers "For now I feel that we need a feast as the whole school knows how you saved us". Dumbledore smiled at the look on Snake's face and left him staring up at the ceiling of the Hospital wing, he was happy everyone was safe a memory of there faces floated to the forefront of his mind as he drifted off back to sleep.

Snake, Jennie, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Soubi and Ritsuka were released the very next day due to Dumbledore's orders, Snake's arm had been heavily bandaged due to the deep cut on his arm. They all entered the great hall and took seats at the Gryffindor table, the walls hung the banners of Ravenclaw it appeared they had won the house cup.

"Welcome student sto the final feast of the year" Dumbledore said from the front of the hall "A long year we have had and many points awarded as it stands however the points are as follows, in forth place, Slytherin, with with three hundred and twelve points, in third place Gryffindor, with three hundered and fifty two points, in second place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and and fifty two points and in first place with fourhundred and seventy two points Ravenclaw". The table all dressed in blue exploded with cheering however Snake noticed that Dumbledore seemed to have more to say, it appeared he wasn't the only one to have noticed this as the cheering died down.

"Well done Ravenclaw however recent events have changed proceedings" Dumbledore explained everyone looked confused at this "I myself have a few last minute points and a special award for a member of this school, first of all i would like to award fifty points to Miss Hermione Granger for her quick thinking in the face of danger, secondly to Mr Soubi Agatsuma I award fifty points for his determination to find and rescue his friends, thirdly to Mr Harry potter I award fifty points for his bravery when faced with a power he has never encountered. Finally I award a special services to the school award and one hundred points to Mr Snake Vercetti, his skills saved this school from what I can only assume would have been of a destructive nature". Doing the math in his head Duimbledore clapped his hands and the Royal blue Ravenclaw banners vanished to be replaced with crimson red Gryffindor ones causing the Gryffindors to erupt in cheers and start up a chant of 'Thank you Snake' around the hall except from the Slytherins who seemed to be looking as miserable as ever.

"Well I never though I could break rules and put myself and others in danger and walk away with an award" Snake said laughing as he, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ritsuka and Soubi all sat in a compartment together on the Hogwarts express "Infact I'm ashamed to admit this but this is by far the longest I've spent in a school, usually I've been kicked out by now".

"Well I just hope our second year goes a little better" Hermione said "What do you reacon Snake, is that the last we'll see of Beatrix and Kuja?"

"Hermione my dear I'm still alive so the simple answer is" Snake said "Nope, well this is your stop isn't it?" They looked out of the compartment window as the train pulled into Kings Cross station, helping his new friends with their trunks Snake waved as they passed through the barrier to the world beyond and returned to the common room alone.

"How the hell did they find me?" Snake asked himself staring out of the window as the train pulled into Liverpool "Looks like I'll have to watch my back from now on, god this is going to be annoying". Snake passed through the barrier as the guard waved him through and spotted his dad waiting for him on the platform.

"Wie Schule war?" (How was school?) he asked in German as Snake got closer.

"Es war" (It was) Snake bgan in German a slight smirk "Eventful".

The end


End file.
